Colours of the Night
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Quidditch Star, James Potter just broke up with his girlfriend. He goes to a strip club in an attempt to make himself feel better. There he meets stunning Lily Evans. soon his lust for her reappears, but a famous Quidditch player can’t date a prostitute?
1. Anger and Sex

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 1**

**Anger and Sex**

James Potter, Quidditch extraordinaire ruffled his hair in anger. The damn bitch, how dare she? Gwen Michaels, his latest girlfriend who'd decided to leave him for some singer. Cliff Daniels wasn't even hot! James growled. She'd learn. No one left James Potter like this.

He sighed; he'd been planning to propose to her next week. But apparently she and Daniels had been seeing each other on the sly for a while and had decided they wanted to become an official couple now. James growled, why hadn't he wrung the little bastard's skinny neck, he wondered.

The twenty-two year old Quidditch star pulled on a white jumper and some casual slacks. Damn her, he had half the English female wizarding population after him anyway, Gwen hadn't been that special. He'd trusted her though. And that hurt. She'd broken his trust.

He could still picture the blonde, with her grey blue eyes. She'd been pretty, sexy, a lot of fun. He sighed; thinking of the time he'd spent with her sexually was not going to help the fact that he wanted her with him right now. He was going to miss her company, of course.

The door knocked and he stood slowly stood to answer it. "Hi mate," he greeted.

The guy from his Quidditch team just smiled. "Hear you had a bad day," Lucas said, sympathetically.

"Just a bit, the bloody whore," James swore lightly.

"Come on, the guys and I are all going out to have some fun, we thought you could come now you're single. There's these absolutely hot sluts, had some fun with them last week," he grinned.

"Yeah," James smiled, "sounds fun."

"Come on then, we're meeting the guys there," Lucas said.

"Yeah, let me grab my wallet and my coat," James said.

"Whatever, mate."

* * *

"Hey, Potter!" James smiled at his drunken mates. "We were wondering when you'd get here."

"I'm here, guys," James grinned.

"So, still thinking bout the little bitch?" one of the boys, Andy asked, passing him a firewhiskey.

"A little, I did only break up with her a few hours ago," James sighed.

The boys handed out packs of exploding snap and they began to play, drinking and roaring with laughter. James slowly began cheer up.

"See, Captain," another player from James' team, Phillip said. "You don't need some ditz to make you happy, besides the whores here are mega hot!"

"Thanks," James said dryly, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Haven't had enough firewhiskey, mate?" Andy asked.

"Not quite," James smiled. "Though I'd like to enjoy my alcohol while I still have my senses."

Lucas stood and went to the bar. He ordered another round of drinks before yelling at the bar owner. "Hey, Derek, where are your sluts tonight?"

"Not long now, Lucas," he said in a heavily slurred tone.

"Best out tonight," Lucas said, "my Captain's here tonight."

"Oh, well I'll give him first pick of the pack," the older man said winking.

"Right," Lucas said.

He sat back next to James, "it's about to get a lot hotter in here," he told the other men.

"I hope the red head is here tonight, I really fancy doing her one time," Andy said.

"Yeah, I bet you would," another, Mark said. "She's a stunner, pays very highly."

James' eyebrows shot up into his fringe, he didn't like hearing his mates talk about woman in this way. No matter what their job.

"Maybe you'll get your chance tonight," Phillip said.

The lights dimmed and smoke started to flare from a stage at the centre of the room. Loud music started playing and James' mates all started cheering. He smiled softly; he liked having his team happy. And it was obvious by the end of the night, that all six of his team-mates would be very happy, no matter how much they had to pay.

They began to wolf whistle as some girls came to the stage. They were dressed in mere scraps that James couldn't possibly bring himself to call clothes. The 'underwear' was revealing satin and lace, entwined with sequins and gems. He began to feel slightly warm as the girls danced on the stage.

The barman came over to them, "well, boys, shall I call them down?" he asked.

The other six nodded enthusiastically. Derek gestured for them with one cocked finger. They danced over, settling themselves amongst the Quidditch players.

"Hey, where's your sassy little redhead?" Andy asked.

"She'll be out shortly," Derek said, "I'll go find her, just enjoy yourselves with these delicacies for a moment," he suggested.

James watched his team-mates pulling the girls into their laps and kissing them. Obvious lust growing within them, and the inside if their trousers.

* * *

"Lily." 

She looked up, "yes, Derek?"

"There are some boys out there, that are showing particular interest over you," he said.

She nodded slowly, "let me just sort out my hair and lipgloss," she said.

"Alright, the Royale Suite is all set out for you," he said.

"Okay," she sighed. These were the worst nights, when she was asked for specifically.

Her thighs were currently covered in bruises from the previous evening's action. She tried to cover them with makeup, potions, charms; nothing had helped to reduce the swelling. Her partner last night had been a beefy man, extremely heavy. She was worried about that evening, if her partner was too harsh; she was worried she would pass out.

She brushed her hair lightly, into a tight bun. She knew it would not stay in for long. All men seemed to have a knack of removing hair from any constrictions. Luckily, she had plenty of practice of acting sexily as men did this. She tightened her red and black silk camisole and panties on her body.

"How do I look?" she asked Derek.

"Smouldering, as ever, darling," he replied, slapping her bum.

Lily smiled softly, although a little falsely.

"Come on, out there, Lily, and sell yourself." Derek ordered.

She pouted, strutting confidently out of the room in her five inch heels.

"Lily."

"Yes?"

"Table six."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Big Quidditch stars, very interested in you."

"Oh." She said, making her way out into the main hall.

* * *

"Is she really worth all this fuss you're making, Andy, mate?" James asked softly. He cuddled one girl's bodies against his chest. She was slanting herself against him, so that he could see most of what was inside the rather slinky bra she was wearing. She pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin.

"Absolutely, James," Andy said, squeezing his partner's breast in warm hands. "She is the very meaning of sexy."

"Boys is this true?" James asked.

"Yep," Mark groaned from the nape of one girl's neck.

James smiled, pulling the blonde in his arms closer.

That moment, Derek appeared with the requested redhead. And Andy was correct, she was stunning. Because she was in-fact, Lily Evans, his long lost love interest from his school days at Hogwarts.

James coughed lightly. Wow, she was even more stunning than she had been at Hogwarts, when he'd used to pursue her. Though that may have had something to do with the rather revealing clothes she was wearing.

"Boys, this is my Lily-Flower, these are our Quidditch clients, darling," he introduced them. "Regulars, darling, I trust you can sort out occupation between yourselves," he winked.

"Sure, mate," Andy said, looking Lily's body up and down.

"Andy, back off," James said, harshly, "I'm taking over from here, mate."  
"Aw, Captain, I spotted her first." Andy moaned.

No, I did, James thought to himself, back in school.

"You've got plenty to occupy yourself with, Andy, I'm having the redhead to myself," James said.

"Very well, Captain," Andy gave in, realising this was something James was stubborn about.

"Enjoy yourself," he winked. "And remember, it's only cause of the little slut, Michaels." He continued to stare at Lily's scantily clad breasts.

"Mate, eyes off," James warned.

"Sorry, Captain, it's just she's hot and she's practically naked…" he trailed off, his imagination obviously taking over.

Lily watched them tentatively, she was perfectly used to men arguing over her, but this was different. She knew this man. And Potter, he'd perfectly love to take advantage of her.

She pouted softly at James. She had a job to do, after all. The blonde moved out of his lap and stalked off to find another, no doubt uglier, partner. Lily moved closer to him and softly ran her fingers through his hair. It was like silk, soft and delightful.

"Come, my dear, our private suite awaits us," she said, taking his arm.

He took one gaze back at the boys, who all winked at him. Questions raced through his mind. What was Lily Evans doing in a place like this?

* * *

**reviews please!**


	2. A Little Heated

**Colour of the Night**

**Chapter 2**

**A Little Heated**

They moved into an older part of the building, Lily's arms still around him. He sighed, this is what he'd always wanted, to be close to Lily. But not like this, not forced. He wanted her to give herself to him because she loved him. Under the entire arrogant exterior, James just wanted Lily to be happy. That had always been the case. If she was happy, he was happy.

He watched her figure moving in step with his. She looked stunning, and it was teasing him. They walked into a room that was clad in red velvet. She walked into the room and locked the door behind him. She gazed at him, seductively.

"Lily…" he breathed. This was more than his wildest dreams. To have her look at him like that. He bit his lip softly; he wanted this, more than the world. But what about Lily? Did she want this? Why was she here?

She looked at him, quizzically. "Is everything okay, Potter?" she asked. She bit her tongue. That was the first rule she had learnt when arriving here. Treat the client with respect; after all they were the one that paid for your keep.

"James," he corrected, moving a step closer to her.

He grabbed the back of her head, watching her softly. They were standing a breath away. She could feel his breath rustling through her hair. He pulled her in the remaining distance, so that their bodies were touching. He pressed a kiss onto her lips. Before raising his hazel eyes to look into her emerald green ones. She gave him a tentative smile. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking dashingly handsome. She slid her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He sighed, happily. "Lily…" he whispered.

"Quidditch Captain," she smiled against his lips, "I knew you'd do well."

He kissed her softly, "how bout you, what happened to Lily Evans, future Mistress of Magic?"

She kissed him, "please don't say it, James. I don't want to talk about it, not to you and especially not now."

He nodded, "what do we do now?"

"What do you think, James?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I won't, cause it's not you, you're better than this!" he exclaimed.

"James, this is what I am! I am a bloody whore! Okay!?" she told him, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're not! This is not you, Lily Evans! I refuse to let you-"

"James, it doesn't matter what you think. This is my life! Now do you want to shag me, cause if you don't, stop wasting my time, with which I could be seducing another man!" she told him.

"Better me than another man…" he said, more to himself than her. "I'll wager that," he told her.

"Good," his lips curled up in a coy smile.

He moved closer to her and they began to kiss deeply. He moved his arms around her waist as she moved her arms around his neck. Their kisses became more passionate as the moment went on. He slid his tongue into her mouth, clashing and meeting it with precision. Her hands moved down his figure, they moved closer to the bed. Lily felt the hard, solid bed come into contact with her bare calves. He pushed her back onto the velvet covers. He pinned her slight figure under his, kissing her passionately, his tongue, twirling, swirling, exploring the deepest caverns of her mouth.

"James," she moaned into his mouth. He smiled against her lips as she reached up to slip off his jumper and then undid the buttons of his shirt. She opened her eyes to gaze at his naked chest. Merlin, was he beautiful! Why had she never given into this? If she'd given into him, she'd have spent the last four years in his arms, not with a different bedding partner each night, or several each night as it was more often. She sighed into his chest, as he began to run some light feather kisses down her jaw. He paused to nibble at her collarbone. Teasing her, their passions flowing.

He trailed kisses down her chest pausing to remove her camisole. It was at that moment James believed he had died and gone to heaven. She was beautiful. He stroked his thumb hesitantly over her nipple, before crushing her entire breast in the palm of his hand. She moaned, arching her back. No man had ever made her feel this way before. None of the many. He cared for her, and she realised she cared for him back.

She kissed him once again, her tongue flittering into his mouth. Lily reached out and unfastened his belt, and then his trousers in quick succession. Her hands roamed the hard muscles of his sculpted chest. Hmmm, she thought, professional Quidditch players were so sexy.

He kissed her harder, pushing her deeply into the mattress. He grabbed clips and slides out of her red gold hair, so that it fell freely down her bare back. He tangled his fingers in the soft locks. He let out a breathy moan and bit down on her skin, marking it with his teeth. She ran her tongue over his lips, and pulled off his boxers. His heart was pounding in his ribcage, he wanted her. He couldn't believe how close they were to this.

He kissed her harshly once again before focusing on the single item of clothing between him and Lily. She winced slightly as his fingers brushed against her inflamed thighs.

"Lil?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just a few bruises, larger man yesterday," she promised.

"Lily," he stroked her cheek. "What happened? What did you do to make you choose a life like this?"

"I don't want to discuss it now." She told him, "Ask me when we're not so sexually inclined."  
He quickly agreed with her statement. "Are you going to be okay, love?" he asked.

"Love?" she raised an eyebrow. "And yes, I'll be fine."

"Lily, my feelings towards you have not changed, not in all these years," James replied.

"Please, James, don't," she said. "Just have your way with me and go."

He nodded mutely. She kissed him once again, feeling his hardness brushing her thighs. Within moments he was inside her, loving her.

"James!" she cried, grabbing onto his hair.

He grinned, arrogantly into her hair, kissing her and increasing the pace of his movements.

"JAMES!" she screamed. Her body burst with pleasure.

He hissed in reply, "Lily."

The moment was over too soon, and James fell asleep in her arms with his head on her breast. She yawned, gazing at the Quidditch player and tightening her arms around his figure. She smiled sleepily; this was the real meaning of sex. An act of two people with strong feelings for each other, namely love. But Lily wasn't sure, did she love Potter? What she wouldn't give to be in his arms for the rest of their lives. Sleep came to her soon after that. For once, she felt drained.

* * *

**Just wanted to say, well done to BlueJeanMistress. This _is _losely based on Moulin Rouge. My mate and I were listening to Roxanne when we came up with the plotline. **

**Please review!**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	3. Lily, our Lily?

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 3**

**Lily, Our Lily? **

"Lily, where have you been? Its morning and you've been gone all night." Derek's angry face met hers.

_Rule number 2: never stay with a man after sex. More time on the floor,_

_The more screwing you can do, the more money you'll make each night. The guy pays for sex not someone to warm his bed. He'd have a bloody wife to do that. _

Two rules broken in one night, she was screwed. Well by James Potter literally.

"Sorry, Derek," Lily said.

"I've had men asking for you all night. It doesn't sound good for a business man to not know where his staff are." He looked upset, but Lily didn't blame him. They'd probably lost a lot of good hard cash that evening.

"I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again," she said.

"It better not," he said shortly. "So where were you? Decided the rules were too good for you?"

"No, Derek, I was with a customer."

"Lily, don't you understand, wasted time is-"

"Wasted money, yes, I know," She replied.

James rounded the corner, listening to their conversation.

"But you still stayed with him; did you fall asleep in his bloody arms?" Derek yelled.

"Yes, I did!"

"Lily, how many times do I have to remind you, if he wanted that then he'd have a bloody wife!"

"He's twenty-two!" Lily snapped. "No-one gets married at twenty-two!"

"How the hell do you know that? You're not supposed to get to know them, Lily, you're their bloody whore, they pay for you to keep your trap shut and shag them!" he snapped. Something had broken; Derek had never spoken like that to her before.

She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She'd come to trust Derek to watch after, keep her happy(-ish). Was this all she was viewed as?

"I went to school with him!" Lily replied loudly. "He was in my year, and he used to fancy the hell out of me!"

"I don't want you anywhere near him," Derek said fiercely. "I'll let you off this once. But you can miss all your breaks for the next couple of nights, until you've brought the money lost back in."

"Why don't we use him as business opportunity?" Lily asked.

"No, don't you bloody touch him. He's none of your business. I have paperwork to attend to…" he said, walking off.

James rounded the corner, "Hey."

"How much did you hear?"

"Most of it."

"Oh."

He bent to touch his lips with hers, "I'm coming back," he told her.

"Okay," she laughed, "but _you _can talk to Derek about it."

James nodded, "I've missed you so much," he breathed into her hair.

"It's been ten minutes, James."  
"No, before…" James replied. He smiled, "I've got Quidditch practice. But I'll be back at seven."

"Okay, I'll try and convince Derek to let me stay out at the bar. Great for business."

"Damn business," James said, "I hate your business and what it means to you."

"Sorry, James," she said, gazing at him intimately. "I can't change that."

He frowned, "later then, love."  
"See you soon, James," she replied.

He bent to give her a parting kiss.

"And don't forget to pay Derek."

He looked up in shock. "I shouldn't have to."  
"James, you slept with me, you have to pay," she said.

"Aw, dammit, look I've gotta go, Lily. I don't think it'll be a good example if Captain shows up late for team coaching." He bent to kiss her.

"See you tonight."

"See you later, Lily."

* * *

"Padfoot, I saw Lily," James said quietly. 

"You what?" Sirius asked, clattering his coffee cup loudly on James' kitchen work surface.

"Careful!" James exclaimed.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius replied. "When did you see her? And where? Do you… I mean, do you still like her?"

"Yes, Paddy," James said, taking a swig of coffee. "I love her."

"Come on now, there's no point in going there again. James, she never liked you before, don't go back to obsessing over her." Sirius said, watching James' dark features. "There's no point, not now…"  
"Padfoot, I slept with her," James cut him off.

"You what?" the mug shattered as Sirius dropped it on the floor.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, bending to clear up coffee and shattered china.

"Sorry, Prongs, but did you just say you slept with Evans?" Sirius asked.

James leant casually against the counter. "Yeah," he replied.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Sirius asked, "Did you drug her? Or was she drunk?"

"No, mate, she was completely sober," James replied seriously.

"Yeah right," Sirius laughed.

"Is that you questioning my desirability, Padfoot?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm…" Sirius said. "Sorry Prongsie, you don't float my boat."

"No?"

"No. but apparently you float Evans'," Sirius teased.

"Yeah," James grinned widely, moving into his sitting room.

"So, how did it happen?" Sirius asked, gazing at him.

"Padfoot," James said. "Lily's a bloody prostitute."  
"No way! Our Lily? Lily Evans?!" Sirius said.

"I know!" James matched his surprised tone.

"Well, you definitely won't get her now," Sirius said, sadly.

"I will! Padfoot, I've always said it, and I won't give up now! Lily Evans will be mine!" James said sharply.

"I dunno, Prongs," Sirius said doubtfully. "Would you even want a slut like that?"

"I LOVE LILY!" James yelled. "Don't you dare call her a slut!"

"Chill, man," Sirius said.

"I'm meeting her in the bar at seven," James said.

"Well, I suppose you and I had better get ready then," Sirius said.

"Oh! You're coming too, are you?" James asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Alright, Padfoot."

* * *

She kept her word and asked Derek to let her sit at the bar. He agreed, when Lily was out front, the men were thirstier, she got more offers and besides he could keep an eye on her. She walked up to him at six, sitting on one of the high barstools. There were a dotting of men sitting across the bar, but the big gangs had not come yet. Lily sighed, sitting straight against the stool; her legs crossed one over the other elegantly. She thrust her chest out to give the surrounding guys a better view of it.

She pouted, grinning seductively at a man sitting across from her. She bent softly to give him a view of her cleavage. He smiled back at her, before slowly making his way over to the bar.

He smiled at Derek and his business partner, Harold. "Hey, another firewhiskey and whatever you're asking for a romp with that redhead."

"That's four sickles for the firewhiskey and 100 galleons for my Lily-Flower." Derek said, though Lily did not for a moment believe she was back in favour with the boss, it was just an endearment thrown about for her clients' benefit.

"Lily-Flower, take our friend here, see that he enjoys his drink and then take him to the royal suite."

"Yes, Derek." She shot her partner, who introduced himself as Ryan, a suggestive smile. He was a large, greying middle aged man who was obviously much older than her.

After he finished his drink, she took him to the suite and made love to him, wishing that it was James' body on top of hers.

"Who do I give the dosh to?" he asked Lily.

"You better sort that with Derek or Harold, I don't deal with all that." She pushed the door open. A small blonde that had just joined the organisation showed him out. He gave her one last parting kiss, before he left.

She sighed, pulling her clothes back on before going back to her room. She had a quick shower to clean the sweat off her body. More of his than hers. She pulled on some fresh lingerie and then dried and curled her hair with some charms. She glanced at the clock before she left her private chambers. It was five past seven, knowing James he would be here and worrying about her already. She fastened her five inch heels, swaying her hips as she walked up to the bar.

Just as she had suspected, James was already sitting there, glass of firewhiskey in hand. Next to him sat another very familiar face. She bit back a cry of surprise, and carried on walking. She stopped briefly as a man tapped her bum. She smiled sweetly, blowing him a soft kiss. A few men whistled and she struck a pose. She made her way back to the bar, feeling Derek's eyes on her.

"You took your dear sweet time, Lily," he whispered into her ear.

"Sorry," she breathed, "I had to get cleaned up; I was soaked with his sweat."

"Okay," he replied, pouring a shot for a man at the front of the queue. The guy raised his glass to Lily, who posed for him.

"What's next then, boss?" she asked.

"Couple of guys, but just wait, they'll come when they're ready. Rich guys, Lily. Until then, I suppose you can do a couple of quick jobs." He watched her place herself on the bar counter.

"Just tell me when I'm needed," she said.

He watched her flirting with the men as they came to buy drinks. Of course many were interested, but few could afford the price. Buying sex was not cheap. Especially from his best girl.

The other girls danced around the hall, flirting with any potential buyers. He was surprised Lily was not out front, flaunting her attractive body. It was like she'd changed dramatically in the course of a few hours. He watched Lily lay out on the bar, her hand swiping past the crotch of the man at the front of the queue. He gasped. "Is this the 100 galleon one?" he asked Derek.

Derek nodded.

"Not at the present moment, I'll save though. Then you and I can be more intimately acquainted." He winked at Lily.

She smiled widely, "I look forward to it."

James walked up to the bar, his mate by his side. "Two firewhiskeys," James asked. "And can I have another go with Miss Red-Head here?"

"Evans?!" James' companion asked.

"Black," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Evans… wow, never expected to find you in a place like this," he grinned, looking at her slinky clothing.

Lily sat up, glaring at Black, her once steaming temper jumping to the surface. She hadn't lost her temper with any man for ages, for men meant sex, and sex meant money.

"Lily!" Derek said lowly. The expression on his face was deadly serious. Don't you dare make a mess of things now. She continued her advance on the dark-haired man. She ran her hands across from one shoulder to the other and planted a kiss on his cheek. Sirius smirked.

"She's 100 galleons, per time," Derek said.

"I don't have 100 galleons to spend on sex right now," Sirius said. "But I believe my mate is interested."

Derek nodded, "very well. Lily-Flower…"

She looked at him and nodded. She led James away.

"I need to know what happened," he told her. "Why you're doing this?"

"Then we'll talk, come there's a little private garden just off here." She took his hand and the two ran together, giggling like a pair of love-stricken teenagers.

* * *

**Sorry the last chapter was short, it looked longer on word! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Please review! **

**Love JLF XOXO**

**(p.s. can you look to my profile, where I have a poll for my next fic, including lots of oneshots! Also take a look at my other fics!)**


	4. Serious?

Colours of the Night 

**Chapter 4**

**Serious?**

The courtyard was framed with grey stone and there were baskets of flowers. Some flowerbeds were filled with red and pink roses. There was a small pond in the centre of the yard, filled with fiery red water lilies. Lilies were Derek's favourite flowers as she was his favourite girls. Lily didn't agree, she hated how everyone assumed she liked lilies because it was her name.

Lily sighed and sat on a bench overlooking the water. James turned to face her, a stony look on his features.

"How did it happen?" he asked, seriously, his hands folded over his knees.

"It's a long story," she said, staring at her feet.

"I have time," he replied.

"Okay," she nodded. "It all started the summer after Hogwarts. I got home and Dad told me Mum had died."

"Oh, Lily," he watched her face, which had gone stormy with emotions.

"And they blamed me… my Father and sister blamed me for Mum's death," she sighed.

James came to sit next to her, holding her in a tight embrace. "How could they do that?"

She shrugged, "they were horrible to me, ever since they found out I was a witch. Mum was the only one who ever stood up for me." She gave a strangled sob, "and now she's gone."

"Oh, love," he pulled her closer to him.

"They said it was all my fault… and then they made me leave the house, penniless." She cried, and he pulled her into his chest, her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, soothingly. "I applied for loads of jobs and courses, but even with my good grades, I had no money to support myself while I did a course and people are becoming more blood purist. No one would accept me into a job without qualifications."

He kissed her forehead lightly, listening to the story intently.

"That's when I came here and Derek gave me a home… and that's where I've been ever since."

He gave her a soft smile, "you could've come to me. I would have helped you."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, not now." She looked at herself, as if for the first time realising what she had become. "Oh, Merlin, look at me, James," she pinched the strap of her camisole between two fingers. "Oh, James, you must think so lowly of me. How can you respect me after this?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I can't say I'm impressed… you took the easy way out, Lily. But I love you, and with love comes respect."

She put her arms tightly around his neck, breathing deeply into the hollow of his collar. Eventually she looked up into his hazel eyes, wiping away a few tears from her soft cheeks. "But only cause you have no choice, right?" she downcast her eyes.

"Well, no, I can't help that I love you, but, hey… Lily, love, look at me," he lifted her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I wouldn't ever abandon you, I couldn't." he gulped, before continuing. "I'd give anything for a moment in paradise, a moment where you loved me. You are my world."

She smiled, "I can't give you that."

"What?"

"Your world."

"You can. You have to. I won't give you the choice," he leant in his head closer and kissed her softly. "I love you."

She smiled once again, "you're an amazing person, James."

He gave her a cocky grin, "isn't this the point where you say 'I love you too'?"  
She laughed lightly, "I can't fall in love."

"Why ever the hell not!?" he exclaimed indignantly.

"I'll be out of a job, I'll have nowhere to go," she reasoned, resting her hands on his relaxed biceps.

"I promise I'll support… and I'll never leave you," he reached in and kissed her once again.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open, "I won't give into this. Now, do you want your money's worth or not?"

He grinned handsomely. "Now that's just teasing, Evans."

She laughed, "Come on." She took his hand as they strode off to the suite.

* * *

She lay in his arms, sweating. How could this man affect her so easily? She pushed her red curls off her damp forehead. His arms were warm, enfolding her in a tight embrace. His mouth hovered over the pulse point on her neck. His breath tickled her skin, warm and moist. They lay together in the velvet bed, cocooned in love, warmth and the sweet after feelings of sex.

His hazel eyes rose to meet Lily's. They held the gaze, speaking volumes of love and affection. Lily dropped her eyes. "James, please…" she breathed.

He grinned, reaching out to kiss her, pressing their bodies closer together.

She yawned, desperately trying to push her sleepiness away. She couldn't fall asleep; Derek would kill her.

"I've gotta go," she said quietly. She wrenched herself out of his eyes.

He sighed, watching her dress. She turned to look at him, "I want to talk more, James."

"Bout what?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow to face her.

"What you've been up to… since we've last seen each other." She watched his face. "James, I've never thought of it before, but now I do think of it, I've missed you."  
He smiled, "yeah, a good little catch up. We should go for coffee."

"We'll have to see," she laughed. "As you're probably aware, Derek is a very strict boss."

"Boss? I wouldn't call him a boss," James said darkly. "What boss sells their staff?"

"James, bosses are in charge of what their staff do. This is my job, and Derek is my boss." She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go and find Derek."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, love."

She bent to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He watched her leave, feeling the lingering kiss and her taste still on his lips.

* * *

"Managed to drag yourself out of bed…" Derek asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just about," she replied cheekily.

"About time," he said, smiling at her fondly.

She scanned the room, waiting for James to reappear. The club was beginning to clear, with only a few men sitting in one corner of the room, drinking and smoking. Lily sighed, exhaustedly, leaning against the counter of the bar.

"Don't let yourself go just yet, Lily-Flower," Derek said. "The night's almost over and then you can go to sleep."  
She looked at him, yawning. He laughed, as she was being rather sweet. She shivered, longing for a steamy shower and the warmth of her bed. She played with her soft curls, sitting down at the bar.

"Can I have a butterbeer?" she asked Derek.

"Yes, Lily-Flower," he replied, moving around to get her drink. "Tell me more about your Quidditch friend."

"Who, James?" she asked, accepting the drink off him.

"Yes."

"He was in my year and asked me out constantly since I was thirteen. I used to hate him and we had loads of shouting matches. They were really funny, now I think back on them. But they weren't at the time. Oh, I loathed him." she grinned at the amusing memories. "He was considered as one of the hottest guys in our school… by other girls. I never gave into him, and he tried so hard, love him. This must be a dream come true, for him," she said thoughtfully.

* * *

"_I can't believe we graduate tomorrow," Lily exclaimed. _

"_I know," James said. "It seems like yesterday we first came here."_

"_Yeah," she nodded._

"_I'm gonna miss you," he said sullenly._

"_James," she laughed. _

"_I really like you, Lil," he reached out to touch her cheek._

"_Stop there," she said. "You've been a good boy for the last couple of months; don't start acting like a prat now."_

"_Lil, please let us be together," he pleaded, reaching out for her once again._

_She slapped his hand away, "sorry, James, as much as we've both changed over the last couple of months, I can't afford a serious relationship at the moment. I need to get into college and study hard."_

"_Lily…"_

"_I'm going to bed," she said, standing. "I don't wanna be tired for tomorrow."_

"_Lil…"_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Okay," he called, "goodnight, Lil. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_

She lay back in the cotton sheets. Before she had been shattered, now she was restless, her mind racing at a million miles an hour. Her thoughts were on James and how he had suddenly walked back into her life. He was so handsome and no longer the boy she had know in school. He had grown up, he was now a man. And what a man! He was stunning.

_I can't afford a serious relationship at the moment. I need to get into college and study hard._

That had worked, she thought to herself sarcastically. She had thought James quite nice by the end of seventh year. If she'd just dropped her foolish pride, she'd probably be dating the exquisite Quidditch captain, not in a bar, being a prostitute.

_You could have come to me. I would have helped you. _

It was James, of course he would have. She should have known. Why had she let her pride win? Why hadn't she gone to him? James would have helped her, got her back on her feet. Even as a friend, he would have helped her without asking for anything in return. He was selfless. He was the one who looked good now. She had insulted him, hurt him, broken his heart so many times, but he'd still come back to her, he'd still had faith in her. She should have had faith in him, faith to go and ask him for help. But now she, she was a slut, a whore… she could no longer have the pretence of pride. A prostitute could have no pride, no respect… not for themselves anyway.

Could she ever undo the damage she had done? Both to herself and her and James' relationship? Where did she even want their relationship to go now? These were some of the questions she couldn't answer.

She curled up deeper under the duvet, trying to silence her mind. One thought shot through her mind before she fell asleep. Did James even want to be in a serious relationship with her anymore?


	5. Changes

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 5**

**Changes**

The next week passed quickly. James tried to make many visits to the club but he had a busy schedule with an important Quidditch match approaching. Other times he was too tired to fair in the atmosphere at the bar. It was with great relief that Friday came. James sat in his apartment with Sirius waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Sirius was chomping on a liquorice wand as James sat staring at a picture on his wall. He was very apprehensive, both nervous and excited about seeing Lily again for the first time in days. He brushed his fingers through his hair. His feelings for her had only deepened in the last week but he was afraid her feelings were only to do with her profession. He felt the need to find out. He wanted her with him. Lily Evans was too good for the place. He knew it. Why did no-one else have a problem with it?

He turned to look at Sirius, who paused in mid-chew. "Sirius, I want to date her."

"Who, Evans?"

James nodded mutely, straightening his glasses on his nose.

"I know that, Prongs, you've chased her for years, it's obvious," he said thoughtfully, taking another bite of his snack.

"But I can't live without her. When we finished school, it felt like a whole part of my soul had left me and followed her. Now I've been reunited with that part and I can't bear to loose it again." James sighed deeply. "She's too good for me, and too good for them."

"James, she won't budge," Sirius said. "She wouldn't date you before and now… I still say she's a lost cause."

"What?!"

"Prongs, she was flirting with _me_, she'd never have done that before," he exclaimed. "She's not the sweet, goody teachers' pet, Lily Evans that you fell in love with."

"Padfoot, it doesn't stop me loving her," James said stiffly.

"James…" Sirius began, "I know this is painful to you, it's painful for me too, to see such a brilliant girl become so low, but James, she's too far gone. Her character has changed completely, that Lily Evans has gone."

"Well then I'll learn to love, and get to know, this Lily Evans," James snapped, standing abruptly. "Padfoot, I'm gonna date her, it's not open to negotiation…"

"I don't want you hurting," Sirius said, pulling him back onto the sofa.

"I'll be hurt whether she rejects me or I stay as I am, at least if I ask her I still have a chance," James said, resting his head in his hands.

"That's the point, Prongs, you _don't _have a chance!" Sirius yelled.

James looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "What?" he asked, shakily.

"Face facts, mate, we're not kids anymore, and Lily Evans is a hooker, she's a slut! We can't live fairytales anymore. I've realised that, Evans has realised that and it's about time you realised it too. We don't always get what we want; sometimes things have to be left as they are." Sirius stood.

James sighed, "My Father always told me if I want something enough, and I work hard enough for it, I'll get it."

"James, you tried for four years in school, now she has the restriction of her profession, it's not happening." Sirius looked at him with knowing grey eyes.

"What do you have against her, Pad?" James asked solemnly.

"Just that she kills you every time she rejects you, that she holds such power over you and that she's going to make a fool of you," he snapped. "Like she has so many times before," he mumbled underneath his breath.

James glared at him, "what?"

"Why do you let her affect you like this, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I don't choose to!" James exclaimed, "don't you think if I could just stop loving her I would have years ago. Of course I would. Because every second I'm not with her is like another pin in my heart. I love her, I can't help that. I'd bloody love to hate her. But I can't." he sighed, once again running his fingers through his feral, dark locks. "It's not important, what's important is, I want her. And, Padfoot," he paused, "this time I _will _get her."

"You can try…" Sirius said unsurely.

"I'll succeed, I must, I'll die if I don't," James nodded.

"What time are the boys coming?" Sirius asked, ignoring James' previous comment.

"About now," James said, sullenly. "Sirius, do you really think Lily…"

Sirius cut him off, obviously trying to avoid the topic of conversation. It was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable, it was so hard to think of what Evans had become and it killed him to see what it was doing to his best mate. "I'm going to get my coat," he said, standing.

James watched him go. Was Sirius right? Was it time to give up on Lily? He'd give it one last go, and after tonight, he'd give up on Lily for good.

The idea seemed strange to him. He'd always tried so hard to get her, and even when he'd lost contact with her, he'd still dreamed and thought of being with her. But to give up on her altogether? The idea had never even occurred to him.

He stretched and padded into the hallway when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it slowly, while putting on his coat. The boys greeted him with grins. They were all obviously excited, but James could not find anything to boost his mood with. The evening's stakes were too high.

They apparated outside the club and waltzed up to the bar to order a round of firewhiskeys. James pondered how much simpler his life had been the previous week, when girls were dispensable and he lived for Quidditch, drink and food. He swirled the glass, watching the other seven gulping down shot after shot. It was no use; his heart simply wasn't in it.

"Oy, Potter, cheer up, it'll never happen, you know," said Mark.

James smiled softly, "it will, and that's the problem."

"Yeah, it will, mate," Sirius said sulkily, "so, don't even bother asking."

"What? You're not thinking of begging slut Michaels to take you back, are you?" asked Ollie.

"No," James said, in a subdued tone.

"He'd gonna ask the whore Evans out," Sirius growled. "_Again_…" he breathed, so that only James heard him.

"Evans?" Phillip asked, "Don't know an Evans, is she hot?"

"Yes," Sirius said lowly.

"I'll murder any of you who so much as touches her," James growled.

"Who is Evans?" asked Andy, agitatedly.

"No-one," James insisted.

The music in the bar came to a crescendo and the girls walked out into the main hall. Lily was right there at the front of the pack, wearing a set of silky green undergarments. She caught James' eye and smiled sweetly. She danced her way over to the table.

"Hello, boys," she greeted softly, her gaze lingering on James.

They all greeted her loudly, raising glasses as a vague, drunken toast to her arrival. James growled, this type of behaviour was perfectly terrible with any girl, but it was unacceptable towards his girl, particularly in his presence. He ran his eyes over her, staying silent.

"Hello, James," she said sweetly. He brought out a different person in her. He made her seventeen year old Lily once again. Not the one he had argued with, but the one who had sat in the common room secretly with him late at night.

"Hi," he beamed at her. She was so attractive. He wanted her, needed her.

"How've you been?" she asked, "I missed you last night."

"Yeah, I've been so busy this week, with the match next week and all." He watched her eagerly.

He spotted Derek gesturing to her from the corner of his eye. She sighed. "The master calls," she said. "I'll be back soon, see you later, boys." She winked.

He watched her strut off. Sirius was right, this wasn't his Lily. He frowned; surely there was a way of regaining the old Lily. He missed her. She was so special to him; it was so degrading to see her as a common whore. For she was not common, no way. She'd always been so different, one of the things that had excited him.

He listened to the boys joking for a moment before his love returned. They had once again returned to the topic of 'who Evans was' and why James was so desperately chasing her.

Lily soon picked up on the conversation. "Excuse me?" she said.

"I asked who Evans was," Christian said, looking annoyed that he had been interrupted by a girl in the bar. "Someone my captain is interested in."

"I never go by Evans anymore," she said sadly. "Sometimes I consider changing my whole name."

"No," James said, "Lily's too pretty a name, besides I bet your mother chose it. Keep it, for her memory. However, if you want to change your surname, I'd be more that happy to help." He grinned, his whole face lighting up with youthful handsomeness.

She laughed lightly, "Potter, that is one of the many arrogant flirting techniques that kept me from dating you in Hogwarts," she chided.

"Aw, Lily," he objected, "you wouldn't date me cause you were a stubborn bitch. You loved me really."

"That is another one of those flirting techniques that never worked," she teased. "Be back soon," she promised, striding to the other side of the room, where hoards of customers were waiting. James knew he'd happily fight them all for her.

"You knew her?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she was in Padfoot and my year in school," James admitted, "fancied the hell out of her since third year. Bloody stunning woman."

"Lucky bastard," Andy said, "she _is _stunning."

"So you're gonna ask her out?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I was, don't any of you clue her in," he placed his hand in his hair once again, showing his nervousness at the concept.

"Well, good luck with it," Phillip said.

The other five boys all gave him thumbs up, while Sirius sulked at Lily's lingering presence both in the room and the conversation. James suddenly felt much more hopeful with his team-mates backing him up. Perhaps he did have a chance. Either way, he'd never know unless he asked her. And it was doing no good it him to sit and contemplate the idea. He rose, with the clear intent of asking Lily to be with him.


	6. Till I Try, I'll Never Know

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 6**

**Till I Try, I'll Never Know**

"_Liiiileey_," he said, drawing her name out.

"Hello, James," she said, looking up from the customers she was currently entertaining.

"Lil, can we talk?" he asked.

"James, I'm working," she said, turning her back to him, in an attempt to concentrate on her clients. He watched her move away from him briefly, before reaching forward and grabbing her arm.

She turned, "James, please."

He watched her carefully, knowing she wouldn't make a scene here. He saw her share a glance with Derek, who was obviously telling her she was treading on thin ice. Very dangerous, thin ice. She inclined her head slightly to show her boss she understood. They were beginning to attract stares from other occupants of the bar. Lily knew she had to finish this now.

"Let me finish here," she told him. "Go back to your table, I'll come and find you as soon as I can."

"Promise?" he asked harshly.

"Promise," she replied gently.

His gaze softened, his eyes gold with tenderness. "Okay," he said, "try not to be too long."

She nodded, "I will."

He went and sat down by his mates once again, taking a large gulp of firewhiskey as he watched Lily flirt with a rather old, balding customer. It was disgusting, the way twenty-two year old Lily was sleeping with men as old as sixty, he contemplated. It just wasn't right.

If he was truthful with himself, he missed the old Lily. Not when she'd yelled at him, even though that _was_ attractive. But he missed the nights when they'd sit in the Heads Common Room, reading, doing homework, talking, but always together. She could be so sweet, she was just _too_ stubborn. He wanted his Lily Evans back; even if he pretended to Sirius he was attracted to this new Lily. Sure, she fascinated him, and yes he still wanted her, but she wasn't the woman he'd fallen in love with anymore.

He'd always imagined marrying her and them having children together, and then dying together. Not that she'd become some cheap slut in a night club.

He suddenly wondered whether he was completely mad wanting to date her now. She was after all a prostitute; she'd slept with so many men. She was symbolically dirty, filthy in fact. Surely he should want someone clean, untouched, being as big a Quidditch Star, as he was. Besides, his parents would disapprove immensely. He sighed; it would have to be his own, well kept secret. They would never tell. He'd make Lily the woman she was destined to be and then he'd have her in the way he'd always wanted her.

"Did she say no?" Sirius asked, darkly.

"I haven't asked yet," James told him.

"Why not?"

"She wanted to finish what she was doing with that bastard, over there," James told him, ruffling his hair.

"See, James, she's a slag. She's more interested in someone who looks eighty, than you, because he has the money." Sirius said.

"I have the money too, remember, Padfoot," James reasoned.

"You can't keep spending your wages on screwing her," Sirius said. "Be realistic, 100 gallons is a lot of money, especially for, what, fifteen minutes of pleasure."

James shrugged, "it's definitely worth it. Look, Padfoot, she's just being polite."  
"Polite!?" Sirius exclaimed. "She's sitting in his lap, sticking her tongue down his throat, while he has his hands down her bloody bra!"

"He what!?" James cried, raising his head sharply.

"There's nothing you can do, James," Sirius said.

"Yeah, forget it for the moment, mate," said Christian.

They watched as the man lead Lily up to the bar, obviously to purchase some 'alone time' with her from Derek. The barman happily accepted the 100 gallons as the man led Lily away.

James growled, under his breath, this was infuriating. What gave that bastard the right to touch _his_ Lily in that way? He didn't care anymore, Lily couldn't decline his offer. He wouldn't allow it.

"You can't force her to do anything, mate," said Phillip, "this is her choice."  
"I'm getting close to running in there and beating that bastard up," James whispered to them.

"You can't, you don't have the right. James, she's consenting, he's _not_ raping her," Lucas told him.

He watched his mates' faces. They were right; there _was_ nothing he could do. Except hope Lily would see reason, realise she was too good for this place and accept his offer.

She returned several minutes later with the man following behind her, a look of obvious satisfaction lining his features. It took all of James' self control not to go and punch it off his face.

Lily bid goodnight to her client and walked slowly over to the boys' table.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"I'm fine," she said, quietly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um… can we discuss this in private?" he asked.

She nodded, taking his arm and leading him over to a separate table in a dark corner of the room. She sat there, one leg crossed elegantly over the other. Her lips were pursed in curiosity.

"What is it?" she moved the conversation underway.

"I… well, I," he didn't know how to ask her. He'd asked her so many ways before, and she'd always declined. This needed to be good. She was going to need a lot of persuading.

She watched him, inwardly laughing at him as he rushed to get his words out. "Take your time, James. I'm gonna hear this out."

"No customers to distract you?" he asked.

"Promise," she said, "not until we're done here."

"Lil, I… I need to ask you something. Please think about it carefully. You needn't give me an answer now, but I need one sometime soon. I don't respond well to uncertainty," he said.

"Just tell me, I can't consider my answer if I don't know what the question is," she told him.

He reached out to hold her hands across the table. He looked deeply into her emerald eyes. "Lily," he began.

"Yes?" she reached forward, in-towards him.

They inched closer, he could taste her breathe on his tongue. It blistered his skin as it came into contact with it. He could reach out and kiss her in an instant. It wouldn't take much effort; she was so close to him. He moved in to do the proposed action.

"Lily Marie Evans, will you go out with me?" he murmured, a hairline away from her mouth. He moved in, expecting the feel of her silky lips on his.

"What?!" she exclaimed, pushing her away from him.

He shifted forward, in an attempt to decrease the distance between them, once again. "I asked if you'd go out with me," he stated.

"What? Potter! You know I can't!" she said, in disbelief.

"No, I don't. I wouldn't have asked if I believed that," he reasoned.

She rolled her eyes, "Potter, I can't!"

"You can!" he insisted.

"No, you don't understand. I wouldn't expect you to. The difference between you and I, is you can leave anytime you like. But this is my home; Derek took me in when I had nowhere else to go." She argued.

"Lily, this _isn't_ you, it's _not_ your home. What would old Lily Evans have thought of this? What would you're mother think?" the moment the words left his mouth, he knew he had gone too far.

She stood and he watched her flee out of the club, her last words cleaving his mind in half.

"Yes, but my Mother is _dead_, Potter. She doesn't know what I do, or what my darling father did to me. She sees nothing. I can _never_ date you." The words had been dripping with pain. If only he had heard the words echoing through her mind at that particular moment. '… no matter how much I may want to.'

He was irritated after that, he finished his drink rapidly and then insisted he was going home. He refused to tell Sirius of the words that had been exchanged between him and Lily. This really confirmed Sirius' beliefs that Lily wouldn't date James, more than anything else.

He rushed home, slamming the door. He rested his back against the door, finally allowing his feelings to break loose. He'd thought she'd understand, or at least be more compassionate about it. But she had ripped his heart out and stood on it, once again. Why wouldn't he ever be enough? He had to be better than the bastards who slept with her at the club.

'_I'm through accepting limits,  
'Cause someone says they're so,  
some things I cannot change,  
but till I try, I'll never know!'_

He was going to have her, Lily Evans would be his. No matter what anyone said. He _was _going to get her out of that awful club and make an honest woman of her.

* * *

**Lyrics are from "Defying Gravity" from "Wicked." **

**Review, please:) **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	7. Hangovers and Tears

**Colours of the Night **

**Chapter 7**

**Hangovers and Tears**

He woke up the next morning with a massive hangover. His head pounded and his throat was raw from drunken ramblings. After returning from the club, he'd drunk himself stupid, desperately trying to drown his insistent need for Lily in alcohol.

He turned onto his side, the leather sofa creaking beneath him. His body was caked in sweat, as his dreams had been full of nightmares about Lily. He pulled his chest off the sofa and promptly threw up litres of firewhiskey all over the floor.

"Bugger," he groaned. He grabbed his wand and made the mess disappear. It was high time he learnt not to drink heavily on an empty stomach.

He slowly stood and padded to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He sighed, holding his thudding head.

"Merlin, shit," why did he let Lily push him this far.

He suddenly remembered what he was scheduled to do that afternoon. It was a rather important and high priority Quidditch match. Shit, he thought, how the hell was he supposed to play if he was this hungover? There was a knock at the door. It was Andy.

"Hey, mate," he greeted, "all ready for this afternoon?"

"What?" James asked.

"This afternoon? The match…?"

"Can you stop shouting?" James asked, rubbing his temples.

"What? Mate, I'm talking in my normal tone," Andy said.

"Well, can you whisper then?" James asked wearily, holding onto the doorframe for support.

"Are you drunk, mate?" Andy asked.

"Who? Me?" James said loudly, wincing as his voice echoed painfully in his head.

"James? Mate?"

"No…" he said finally. "I've just got a terrible hangover."

"Bloody hell!" Andy said. "Captain, we have a match."

"I bloody know," James said.

"Merlin, help us," he watched James swaying. "We ain't gonna win without you, mate."

"Hmm…" James answered quietly.

"Shit!" he paused, watching James' face. "I know that redhead is hot, but is she really worth this?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is," James said. "I've loved her since I was fourteen."

"No way!"

James nodded, "that's what Lily used to say."

"She didn't believe you?"

"No."

"I can understand. Being told by someone that they love you at the age of fourteen, would be a massive shock, I suppose," Andy said thoughtfully.

James shrugged, "she would never go out with me. Told me I was a conceited git. I guess I was, really."

"I'm sure you weren't…" he trailed off.

"I _was_ an immature arse. I had everything, money, good looks, intelligence… everything except her. I _was _an arrogant arse." He laughed, "And Lily knew it."

"What happened then?" Andy asked, as James led him into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"In seventh year, we began to become friends. I still loved her, but I was quite content with the way things were between us. For the first time Lily and I weren't screaming at each other every time we came near each other. That contentedness didn't last long. Hell did I want more? I always have. We spent so much time together and all I wanted to was to take her in my arms and love her. Even now, when I've slept with her, I still want more. I had the world back then; I knew nothing more than the sheltered life that I had been brought up in."

Andy sighed, "She is an amazing person. I wish I had known her as the girl she was, no matter how hot the girl I know is now."

"She's always been this hot, Andy, that's the point. She was the same gorgeous face, but she had respect… for herself. The girl I love would never flaunt herself. She was insecure, a lot of the time. She thought she was ugly, for Merlin's sake." He took a sip of coffee, the warmth and caffeine helping to cure his hangover. He was sobering quickly, particularly with the subject of the conversation.

"Perhaps it's time I grew up and realised the truth, my Lily is gone… and she's not coming back." He sobbed slightly. "Hell, I can't even begin to think of giving up on her."

"Maybe it's time…" Andy comforted.

"Maybe it is," James replied quietly. He ruffled his hair. "I think I'm gonna have a shower, I'll catch you in the changing room."

"Right, mate."

* * *

She held the photo palm up, gazing at it. Another tear deflected off the silver frame. Her smiling mother grinned up at her. She sobbed once again.

_What would you're mother think?_

_Yes, but my Mother is __**dead**__, Potter. She doesn't know what I do, or what my darling father did to me. She sees nothing._

Why did she have to leave? Why had she left Lily to face this cruel world on her own? It wasn't fair. Her mother had been a good person, who had been taken before her time. Why couldn't it have been her father? Or sister? Her mother would have never let her become this.

_Lily Marie Evans, will you go out with me?_

How could he still want her after all this? He deserved so much more. James. Dear, sweet, loving, trusting, loyal James. She wanted nothing more than to date him. He was so sweet and caring. He still looked out for her when no-one else would.

How could he still care? And how could he still want a relationship with her? She was a broken woman, who had been taken advantage of so many times. Yet James wanted her. For her. Not for sex. Not for money. No. James wanted her, for her.

And she adored him. She couldn't say she loved him… not yet. But she was deeply attracted to him. She looked up to him, and wanted nothing more than to be in a romantic relationship with him. But it could never be.

She gave another sob, waves of grief washing over her. Both for her mother's death and the fact that she could never date the man she was so close to loving.

She sighed, tiredly. After she had abandoned the club, she had cried herself to sleep. When she'd woken up that morning she had immediately started crying, staring at the picture of her mother. She had been so beautiful with stunning green eyes and auburn hair. Her father had never deserved her.

She refused to talk to anyone or take any customers on, so eventually Derek had to seek her and rat her out of her hiding place.

She was still crying when her boss entered the room. She didn't even lift her head when she heard the door snap shut behind him.

"Lily-Flower," he said, "you can't keep hiding up here all day."

She gave another sob, concealing her head in her pillow.

"The Arrows have a match today. They're playing Puddlemere United." He raised an eyebrow, "I thought we could go and check it out." Derek was a strong supporter of the Appleby Arrows.  
She shook her head, wiping tears out of her eyes. "No way."

He looked at her, "Flower?"

"I hate him! Look what he does to me!"

"I think you like him," Derek said, instantly catching on to who she was talking about. He could see it in her eyes, she adored him.

She looked at him anxiously. She didn't want him to know, she could lose her job. The last thing she needed was for her boss to know that she deeply lusted after one particular man. "It's just an infatuation," she spluttered.

He looked at her calmly. "Don't get involved, Lil, he'll do you no good. He's a bloody Quidditch player. He ain't gonna settle for a prostitute, Darling."

"I know, Derek, it's just I want him. He affects me in a way no man has ever affected me before." She wiped off her tears.

"It'll be okay, soon enough he'll disappear off, and you won't have to worry about him ever again." Derek promised.

She turned to look at him fully for the first time during the conversation. She nodded lightly, "this changes nothing."

"Quite right."  
Lily moved over to the sink in her room and washed her tears away. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and put a touch of make-up on.

Derek watched her, "do one customer for me, and then we'll go to check out the match."

She nodded once again, putting on a fake smile.

"Harold's with the guy out front."

"Alright."


	8. Hot or Cold Night?

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 8**

**Hot or Cold Night?**

He touched down, grinning in delight. The rest of the team were roaring with happiness.

"Potter, Potter," the fans were yelling.

He shook hands with the Arrows captain. "Good match, mate," James said.

"Yeah, not bad," he replied.

James gave him a brief smile before turning to his team. He looked at Ollie, who still held the glittering snitch between his gloved fingers.

"Great match," he repeated, grinning at the all. He held his broom tightly enclosed in his palm.

The coach was smiling at the team. He strode over and patted James on the shoulder. "Well done," he said deeply, "well done."

He was a muscular well built man in his late forties. He had an abundance of curly greying hair and a scar on his left cheek from a Quidditch accident at the start of his career. His seven year old son had followed him out onto the pitch, to see the Quidditch stars.

James was fast becoming the most popular player in the entire league. All young wizards wanted to be him and all witches wanted to be with him. No one knew he already had his sights set as far as lovers were concerned. He tried to push Lily from his mind; he didn't want to be thinking about her now.

They toasted to the team in the manager's exclusive box. Barty Crouch was a very upright figure in the ministry of magic and owned the club. James couldn't pay attention to the victory speech he was giving them. All he could think of was a certain fiery redhead.

"You okay, mate?" Lucas asked.

James nodded lightly, "I can't stop thinking about her. It's like she's in my very veins, tormenting me."

"Mate, I don't think there's anything you can do about it," Lucas replied.

James sighed, "I really like her, love her, infact."  
"I'm sure it's just an infatuation…" he tried.

"No! No way! I've loved her since I was fourteen!" James said.

"I can't help you; she's a prostitute, that won't be easy to change."

"I know, mate."

"You coming down the club tonight?"

"I dunno, seems like she just wants me to get the hell out of her life," James said.

"Perhaps you should just do what she wants," Lucas suggested.

"I think I will. Deep down, I just want her to be happy," he said softly. "But I don't feel she is happy there."  
"Come down tonight, get drunk, do one of those blondes, forget about her," Lucas said.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," James lied. How would Lily feel if he started going to the club just to sleep with a different girl each night?

Damn Lily and her feelings, he thought. Lily hadn't exactly cared about his feelings in all of this. He was a grown man, he could do as he liked. And he would do. Damn Lily. If she couldn't be bothered to care for him, he wouldn't be bothered to care for her.

Mark nudged him, "come on, we've gotta go to the after celebration. Then we're going to the club."

"Yes. Yes, we are." But this time he wouldn't be going to see Lily Evans.

* * *

"Derek, he's ignored me all evening," Lily moaned, leaning against the bar.

"He's celebrating with his friends. Besides, I seem to remember a certain redhead told him she didn't want to be with him." Derek smirked. He seemed to be enjoying her predicament.

Keeping to his words, James had come to the club. And ignored Lily. For the past three hours. A glass of firewhiskey in his hand at all times.

She glared lightly at her boss. "But when I didn't want to be with him, I meant officially. I quite enjoy playing around with him…" she cut off.

"Lily, men don't look into things as deeply as women. He wouldn't have realised that from what you said," Derek replied.

"Still," Lily sighed, "I've turned him down thousands of times and he's always come running back."

"Lily, I think he wants more than playing games of love. He's looking for a long-term romantic commitment. If you won't, can't, give him that then he's not interested." Derek said.

"And I can't, can I? That's what you mean, isn't it?" she said. She turned away from Derek.

Lily gave another groan, watching where James held another slut deeply in his lap. He had a strong grip on her, he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. Well, James Potter, she thought. Two can play at this game.

She moved over to the table where the seven Puddlemere United players were sitting. They all looked on the tipsy edge of sober, and were talking about the day's match. She briefly glared at the blonde sitting in James' lap, who merely gave her a smirk. She them moved over to sit in Andy's lap. The man gasped lightly at the succulent weight on top of him. He looked at James in fear that he would loose his temper at Lily's gesture. The other man shrugged and returned his attention to the girl.

Lily was fuming on the inside, but she forced herself to put on a brave face and spent her energy on wooing Andy. She could feel him getting excited, as she ran her hands down his chest.

James was kissing the other girl and moaning loudly into her mouth. His hands were placed on her bottom as she ran her hands through his hair. Lily growled lightly, and Andy turned to look at her in surprise. She could feel her blood boiling, how dare touch another girl like that, mere hours after asking her out?! The girl was touching the crotch of James' trousers.

And then she lost it. She went berserk. Mad. Crazy. She jumped up and stormed over the other side of the table. She grabbed his arm, pulling him up. The girl fell to the floor but she paid no attention to her. James cried out in protest, but Lily didn't listen to him. She pulled him out of the bar and pinned him against a wall.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to fume. Lily wished she had her wand on her as she'd be much more intimidating.

"What is your problem?" he demanded.

"You," she snarled back. "You and your incessant flirting."

"What? I haven't flirted with you all night!" he cried.

She pushed him back harder against the brickwork. "Precisely!" she yelled.

He looked at her, "what the hell?"

"All night you've been all-over that bitch! You only asked me out yesterday, for Merlin's sake!" she said, tears threatening to fall.

He saw the moisture hanging in her emerald eyes. "Don't you dare start crying. You've bloody well brought this on yourself!"

"What?" she rubbed tears away.

"If you wanted me, you should have said!" he growled.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, James." She breathed against his chest.

"Yes, you do. Lily, if you want something, then there's always a way," he stroked her hair soothingly.

"I don't," she whimpered.

"Oh, Lily, stop being such a stubborn bitch!"

"BASTARD!"

"Cow."

"EGOTISTICAL JERK!"

"Slut!"

"BULLING TOE-RAG."

"Whore!"

"CONCEITED ARSE!"  
He moved suddenly, so that her body was pinned to the wall in his place. "Bloody gorgeous woman!" he breathed.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't answer, and dropped his lips on hers in reply. At first she tried to resist but eventually she melted into the kiss. He pressed his body harshly into hers, a flush, aroused heat flowing between them and welding their bodies together. His tongue fought hers, whipping the inside of her mouth. Lily could hardly keep up with the pace of his affection starved kisses.

He pulled away, panting and strode quickly out into the freezing street. Lily followed him, frowning. The wind sent shivers down her almost naked body.

"James," she called.

No reply.

"JAMES!"

He carried on walking, disappearing into the night.


	9. A Little Favour

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 9**

**A Little Favour**

"Your parents still having that dinner thing?" Sirius asked.

"What? The charity ball thing?" James asked. They sat in a small pub around the back from Sirius' work. He swigged at his beer.

"Yeah," Sirius took a crisp from the pile in front of them.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Dinner, suit and date. The first two I can manage… just about. But date! Where do I find a date by Wednesday?" James asked.

"We could try the club where you met Michaels," Sirius suggested, flicking a lock of dark hair out of his eyes.

"Nah, it'll remind me too much of the bitch," James brushed it off.

"Well, I dunno, mate," the man bit his lip.

"I had one idea…" James said uncertainly.

"What?" Sirius asked, watching him intently.

Suddenly James' glass became very interesting, "I was thinking of asking Evans…"  
"You know she won't!"

"…as an escort," James finished.

"What!?"

"You heard!" James blushed. He gazed around the bar, to check for any eavesdroppers, familiar or not.

"That's a pretty neat idea, Prongs." Sirius admitted. "You think Derek'll let her?"

"I hope so," James said quietly.

"Still, I think you'd be better off spending your time with a girl who can return your affections," Sirius sighed.

"Lily's quite capable!" James snapped.

"Yeah, but she would never!" Sirius replied, smirking over his drink.

"She would! She does!" he growled.

Sirius chuckled slightly, "stop getting so defensive, Prongs."

"I'm not getting defensive!" James shot back.

Sirius snorted. "You are."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are!"

They were beginning to attract some strange looks from other customers in the pub. It didn't help that they were wearing wizard robes in a muggle bar. Sirius glared at one elderly woman, who was taking long puffs on a cigarette, while nursing a glass of something strong. He turned his attention back to the scowling James.

"NOT!"

"Whoa, Prongs! Calm down!" Sirius laughed.

James rubbed his forehead wearily, and then turned the gesture into one of passing his hand through his dark hair, in a disgruntled manner.

"Calm down!" Sirius repeated more, well, seriously.

James gave a deep sigh, "Okay, I'm calm," he said.

"Good," Sirius took a deep swig of beer. "Now, you should get that sorry little arse of yours down that damn club and ask Derek if you can take the girl on Wednesday."

"Yeah, I should," James smiled. "Well, more Quidditch practice this afternoon and then, do you fancy joining me down there?"

"No, Prongs, I, unlike you, doesn't need to pay people to sleep with me," he teased.

James frowned, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "Whatever."

"Look, I was supposed to be back in the office ten minutes ago. Come and see me after you've talked to Derek. Providing it's not too late. I mean, you could get inside Evans' knickers again." He winked.

James laughed, "Since when have you cared about being late?"

Sirius chuckled, "since you have successfully exhausted the amount I can take of hearing about Evans, in one lunchtime."

"Ha ha," James said sarcastically.

"See you later, Prongs."  
"See you later, mate."

* * *

He'd watched her all evening, sitting in her depressed state. She'd sat in a hunched form, stirring a glass of firewhisky. Normally this wasn't allowed when the girls were working, but Derek had ignored the rule, seeing how uptight she was. He hoped it would help her relax, if anything else and find her usual flaunting character.

He didn't know what had happened, but he had a feeling that, once again, it was all to do with James Potter. He wasn't sure he'd liked the obvious affect he'd had on Lily at a personal level. But as her boss he simply drew the line. Whatever problems Lily and Potter were having were beginning to affect business. And he was determined to sort it out. They'd made it his business. Lily wasn't interested in customers. She did what she must when she was asked to, but she did not wander around the club looking for clients in the way she normally did.

This needed to be settled, before money was lost and before her reputation was destroyed. But first he needed to know the details of the argument they'd had the previous evening.

All he'd seen was one minute she was flirting with one of James' team-mates, and the next she had dragged the Captain out of the bar. She'd been jealous of Sunny, one of the other girls, the entire evening. The blonde had been sitting with James, trying to tempt the attractive man with implications of sex. Lily had taken to this rather badly.

Lily was definitely his favourite girl in the club. Not just cause she was worth the most money or worked hardest at her trade. The day she'd walked into the club for the first time, he'd been blessed. He felt for Lily almost in the way a father would his daughter. Almost. She meant the world to him. He couldn't bear the idea of losing her or her getting hurt. He would do anything to prevent either of these happening.

James Potter _was _hurting her though, and it was killing him. But even worse was the idea that Potter could accomplish his intentions and successfully lure Lily away from him. Then he would loose her for real.

"Cheer up, Flower," he said, placing a hand on her hunched shoulder.

"Hi, Derek," she greeted him, slowly.

"What happened, Lil? What did he do to upset you so badly?" he asked, pulling up a seat next to her.

"Well, I know you saw me drag him outside," Lily said sighing.

"Yes, I did," he replied, looking at her pointedly.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head amenably. "I pinned him against the wall, then."

"Ah." He chuckled.

She whispered something about a 'one track mind.'

"I own a brothel, Lily, I can't help it. I surrounded by guys with enormous sex-drives all day long." He teased.

"And we fought… I think we began exchanging insults then. And all of a sudden, I was in his place. He pinned me against the wall!" She moaned slightly at the memory, "and then he called me a 'bloody gorgeous woman' and snogged me."

"Why are you so upset then, honey? Sounds like he's just about ready to shag you and have you carry his children," he said, grinning knowingly.

"Cause then he walked off! Didn't say a word! Just walked off!"

"What?! Why?!" Derek asked, obviously shocked. "Not a word? Just walked off? What the hell did you do, Lily!?"

"I don't know and that's the problem!" she exclaimed.

"Well…"

"Excuse me," he was cut off. "Is that redhead just for decoration?"

"No, mate," Derek said, easily falling back into his role of host.

"How much?"

"Beg pardon?" Lily asked.

Derek shot her a warning look; she'd never spoken to a customer that way before. Apart from Potter, but that was different. They obviously had a long history. "One hundred gallons. I'm afraid she's especially mouthy tonight, though."

"Oh good, I need a good snogging, _among other things_." He looked at her scantily clad body, hungrily. He grabbed a pile of coins and hastily counted them out for the barman.

"Behave yourself, Flower," Derek shouted after her.

"I'll try," she shot back.

"I could never let her go, if I was in your place."

He looked up at the dark haired man who was standing beside him, "then you'd be starving."

James nodded, sighing, "I have a favour to ask."

"What can I do?" Derek asked.

"Do you do any escort work?" James questioned.

"Not personally," he teased.

"Funny!" James growled, lightly.

Derek smiled, "What is it?"

"My Mum's having this big charity dinner thing, and she expects a date," James started, ruffling his hair. "And I was wondering if you'd let me pay to take Lily as an escort to it."

Derek looked at him deeply, considering the idea carefully. Lily would love the opportunity to leave the club and spend time with one of her schoolmates. Besides he'd be able to ask for a good sum of money. But it'll give her a chance to get closer to Potter, his less optimistic side argued. It could ruin everything. He sighed, he wasn't four anymore and losing his favourite toy. Lily was her own person and would like this. One evening couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, alright, when?"

"Wednesday."

"Okay," Derek agreed. "I'll want her back by nine the next morning."  
James nodded, deciding not to push his luck for a lie in. "Thanks, mate, it means a lot to me."

Derek smiled, "you love her." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of absolute truth.

James smiled back, "with all my heart."

He sighed, the roller-coaster of feelings he and Lily had set on in the last two weeks was becoming overwhelming.

"I trust you, Potter, I trust you to look after her for me."  
"I always will. Whether she's mine or still here." James told him smugly.

"Don't hurt her… ever," Derek warned.

"The same for you," James said.

"I'll tear you apart," they both said at the same time. They laughed.

"It seems like we both have a common interest in protecting her," Derek said.

"Except we both have different ways of showing it," he laughed.

They saw Lily approaching.

"I'll have a gown dropped off for her," James said.

"Okay," Derek said.

"See you later, mate."  
"Bye, James."

"What was that?" Lily asked, watching James' retreating back leaving the bar.

"Potter asked a favour off me."

"Oh?"

Derek grinned, knowing the subsequent conversation could be a little more than interesting.

* * *

**So sorry it's been a while! Easter (family) and work, grrr. **

**Thanks for BlueJeanMistress for getting me off my lazy arse to write this! ;)**

**Enjoy and please leave a review! **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	10. No way!

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 10**

**No Way!**

"No. no. no!" Lily growled, storming away from her boss.

"Lily," he laughed. It was Wednesday morning and Lily had spent the past two days insisting she wasn't going to the ball with James.

"NO!" she turned to yell at him.

"Lily," he warned. After two days of non-stop yelling and arguing, he was beginning to loose his patience. He was the boss. She did what _he _told her, not the other way around. It strengthened his belief that he'd spoiled Lily all these years. This was a matter he wasn't willing to negotiate though. He was generally very collaborate with her and cared about her a lot. Sometimes she just made him so angry though. Besides he had to keep his employees under control. Lily was the girl he had the most trouble keeping to this though. Even though she was his favourite. He guessed he just loved her wild fire and also that the clients liked this when they had their way with her.

"Derek, I'm fed up of him playing my feelings about!" she snapped, raising her hands in the air.

He shook his head, "don't you dare let your personal feelings get in the way of your work. You promised they wouldn't. You can't do this job if you're going to have personal wars with clients…"  
"But…"

"No matter if you're previously acquainted."

"Derek, please, I can't do this. I'm not strong enough," she said, drawing her hair back and twisting it into a bun. She then let it fall down her back.

"Enough! You _will_ go to the ball, and then you'll go back to his apartment for the night." Derek commanded, "He's paying a hell of a lot of money for this."

She sighed. "Please," she tried once again.

"Sorry, flower, my word's final," he said. Why did she always manage to make him feel guilty? This was his business, she was the one rebelling.

They'd arrived in the lobby, where a very nervous looking Sirius was standing, gazing at the walls. He was holding a suit carrier, in which Lily presumed was a dress.

"Hi, Black," Lily greeted.

"Hello, Lilikins," he smiled. "Prongs sent this for you, and said he'd be here at six-thirty to pick you up."

"Okay," Lily said, resignedly. It seemed she was rather stuck going.

"Lily's very excited," Derek tried.

"Sure," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Even if you're not, Prongs is. He hasn't shut up about it all week," Sirius said.

"So what is this thing?" Lily asked, shifting her weight onto her opposite leg.

"James' mum is holding a charity party, ball thing," Sirius said.

"His parents are gonna be there?!" She cried.

"You make it sound like your truly dating and meeting his parents for the first time." Sirius laughed.

"No, it's not that. But don't you think it's a bit inappropriate taking a prostitute to your parents ball?" she asked.

"It's not _my_ parents' ball," he laughed. "I don't go within a fifty foot radius of my parents ever."

"You know what I meant," she growled.

He gave her his 'beaming Sirius Black' smile. "Sure I do, Lils." He pushed a lock of raven hair out of his eyes. "It's quite common for rich people to take escorts to parties. Besides it's you." He said, as if this explained everything.

"Meaning…?" Lily asked.

"He'll treat you like his real girlfriend, if he was taking her to a party," Sirius reasoned.

"So…"

"Look, Evans, it's been nice talking, but I have to start getting ready myself," he looked her up and down.

Lily glared at him, whispering "vain bastard," under her breath.

It was still early afternoon, so Lily went for a brief nap before she started getting ready. She had reason to believe James would not be letting her sleep much that night. She fell asleep quickly and was soon dreaming of a certain dark haired man.

"_Bloody gorgeous woman," he bent down against her form to kiss her. Their tongues entwined, James pinning her against the wall. The aroused heat continued to flow between them. _

_He pulled away from her and gazed into her green eyes. His hazel eyes shone with chocolate lust. He wanted her; there was no question about it._

_He turned to walk off. _

"_James," she called. _

_He turned to look at her._

"_Please…"_

_He nodded briefly, striding towards her. She grabbed him by the shirt, pulling his muscular body hard against hers. She violently kissed him, thrusting her tongue between his full lips. He placed his hands on the wall to keep his balance as he returned the kisses. His glasses pressed against her nose, the cold metal contrasting with the lusty heat of her skin. She moaned into his mouth, grinding her hips lightly against his. He pushed her harder into the wall and removed her camisole. _

"_Merlin, James…" she breathed, entwining her fingers into his dark hair. _

_He crushed her bare breast against his hand as she removed his shirt. He pulled her tighter into his embrace, kissing his way along her jaw and then down her neck. _

_She removed his jeans and boxers, before pulling off her knickers. She felt him settle against her and soon they were shagging against the wall._

_She moaned deeply, while he murmured her name throatily. He felt so good inside her. With a final thrust he stepped away and grabbed his clothes. _

"_Goodnight, Evans," he said coldly, throwing his shirt on and buckling his belt. _

"_James?" she asked. Her thighs ached, and he was walking away from her._

* * *

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. It was time to get ready. He walked to his wardrobe and picked out a dark navy suit. It was the one that his mum said made him look older and more attractive.

Was he mad, he wondered? Taking Lily, a prostitute, to meet his mum and dad? He loved her, but she wasn't exactly wife material at the present. He sighed, changing his shirt.

He missed Lily, with every bone of his body. She was his love and he needed her with him.

Why had he walked away from her on Saturday? He'd had her backed against the wall, they'd been snogging. He should have talked to her or at least carried on kissing her. She was bound to hate him now. After he'd run off, like he had.

And then he'd ignored her last night when he went to speak to Derek. He should have least flirted with her. Perhaps they'd have started snogging again. He'd never know now.

He fastened his tie and straightened the bedcovers for when they arrived home. He couldn't wait, to take Lily to bed. He half considered skipping the party all-together and bringing her home straight away. He wondered what the limit was for the number of times a single couple could have sex in one night.

He put on his jacket and cufflinks and walked into the bathroom. He'd cleaned the house from top to bottom that afternoon. Lily was a tidy person and he wanted to make a good impression on her. If he was gonna marry her, she'd have to consider him as a worthy husband. He laughed at himself, _husband_? Yeah right, she wouldn't even date him. Bloody slut. Bloody club.

He checked his appearance in the mirror and put on a fresh coating of aftershave. He looked pretty damn good, if he said so himself. His hair was the tamest he'd seen it in ages and his chin was clean shaven, giving his face a nice smooth texture.

He finally decided he was ready, and went off to the club to find Lily.

* * *

"JAMES!"

She woke suddenly. What the hell was that? She had enough sex when she was awake, let alone creating more in her dreams. What was her dream trying to tell her? That she wanted to have romping sex with James up against the club wall?

_Precisely…_

Her conscience said.

'Shut up' she thought, looking up at the wall clock.

_You know you do._

It was quarter to six and she only had forty-five minutes to get ready.

That was the problem; she knew she wanted to have sex with James again. But she wasn't willing to admit it to anyone other than herself.

She slowly dragged herself out of the bed, wondering what James was doing at that moment.

She changed into the dress. Tears floated in her eyes, threatening to fall. James had spared no expense. The dress was made of a fine red silk, which tugged at her curves in all the right places. It was decorated with a mixture of embroidered crimson roses and pearly beads and sequins. She slid into a pair of black heels that she owned. She then used her wand to place in tight curls that fell loosely down her back. To finish, she added a light layer of makeup and some deep red lipstick. Derek had always said that red lipstick had brought out a good contrast with her pale skin, and though she did not want to stand out that evening, she still wanted to look good.

She looked at herself, carefully taking in the appearance of herself as an escort. She imagined, for a moment, going with James as his girlfriend. He had his arm lovingly around her and continually kissed her cheek. She could imagine a lip-shaped mark where her makeup had been rubbed off by his lips, and then his lips going a tan-orange. The situation seemed amusing.

"Lily, Mr Potter's here," Derek said.

She nodded, brushing a curl back out of her face. She stood to face him, breathing her fears in to hide them from him. "I'm ready," she said.

* * *

**Hi, thanks for all your reviews previously. **

**I know lots of you have said Derek is really confusing. I am trying to sort this. I hope it becomes more obvious as we continue the story. **

**Please review!**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	11. Feel the Scent of Love

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 11**

**Feel the Scent of Love**

"Mum, Dad," James greeted, pulling them each into one of his arms for a hug.

"James, you're late," his mother whispered.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

The cameras were on him the instant he stepped onto the podium next to his mother.

"This one's for the prophet!" one man shouted.

James sighed and let them take the pictures. He then turned round and walked back to Lily, who was standing just out of the view of the cameras. "I'll see you later, Mum, Dad," he called.

"Right you are, James," his father answered, "the rest of your team's around here somewhere, and Sirius too."

He nodded, making his way over to Lily and took her arm. "Alright?" he asked her softly.

"I'm okay," she replied, as they made their way through the crowd.

He sat her at a small table and went off to get drinks. Lily sighed tapping her nails on the polished wooden surface.

James had been brilliant all evening. He'd been a real gentleman, treating her as his lady. He still had a certain charm about him. The same one that had attracted loads of girls to him when he was in Hogwarts. There was no doubt of it. Lily sighed, once again wishing that they could be a couple. She was sick of being the strength between them. The resistance. She wanted him too. As much as he wanted her. But she was forced to fight him, tooth and nail. All because of her job. Because she knew he wouldn't. the sad truth was she was the only one who could prevent them.

She glanced around her at the majestic backyard. The garden had been decorated beautifully, almost romantically. Mrs Potter obviously knew how to host a party. She watched the dark-haired woman making her way between guests. She had a wide smile, lighting up her regal face. She was petit and rather in shape for her age. She was wearing a short-sleeved, silky navy dress, which was woven with light silver stitching. Her eyes were a fascinating stormy blue, filled with wisdom, happiness and affection. She could now see where James got his charm from.

James gave her a brief wink from across the bar while he was waiting for their drinks. Lily found herself wanting to kiss him at that moment. He certainly looked incredibly handsome that evening. His hair was wildly… tame, Lily considered, at loss for a better way to describe it. She decided there was something about the navy suit that made him look more stunning than usual. It played with the specks of green in his hazel eyes and also fit snugly over his muscular, Quidditch-toned body.

_**Feel how your life gets filled,**_

_**By joy, silence and peace,**_

_**Because this night,**_

_**Is so wonderful,**_

_**And made for love**__._

She couldn't help herself. She was undeniably falling for James Potter, and she needed someone to turn her gaze and quickly.

"Excuse me."  
Lily looked up suddenly to be greeted by a young blonde haired girl. Her hair was a glowing yellow-gold. Obviously soft and silky. Her eyes were a grey blue. She was very tall and slim. Any guy's dream girl. She was wearing expensive looking black, strappy high heels which were encrusted with crystals. Her dress was full length and rosy pink.

"Uh… hi," Lily said softly.

The girl sat next to her, in James' chair. "Hello." She was sipping a cocktail.

Lily chewed her lip nervously, well aware of the scrutiny that she was under from the other girl. She pushed a red curl off her neck, twirling it uneasily around one slender finger.

"How do you know James?" the girl finally asked, after a moment of deliberation.

"Pp-pardon?" Lily asked.

"You know James…? _Potter_? How?" she repeated. The blonde girl took another sip of her cocktail, rolling her eyes at Lily.

Lily took a deep breath, hoping this was just a jealous fan. "Sorry, but who said I knew him personally," she tried, hoping to throw the girl off the chase.

"You do," the blonde girl said in a matter of fact manner. "How?"

"Erm…" Lily stuttered, unsure how to react to the questioning.

"Lily-flower," she heard a voice behind her.

"Sirius," she sighed in relief.

He bent to give her a friendly hug. "My, my, don't you scrub up well," he stage-whispered in her ear.

Lily rolled her eyes, "thank you, Sirius." She could see the girl glaring at her from across the table.

He grinned, "Where's Prongsie?"

"Gone to get drinks…" She watched him turn around and signal to James. She presumed he was asking James to get him a drink too. He turned back to her, obviously satisfied that James had understood what he was saying.

"Remus and Pete are somewhere, as well," he said, pulling up a chair from a nearby table.

Lily nodded. "I'll have to make a point of saying hi to them."

"Yeah, they'd like that." He grinned widely, "so, how're you enjoying the party?"

"It's not bad," she said softly.

"Not bad?" he echoed.

"Okay, Mrs Potter really knows how to throw a party!"

He laughed, "She does. And I tell you what. James really knows how to ruin one."

He let shock settle on her fine features, "what?" her voice quivered.

"Don't worry though, he hasn't done that for years!" he smiled, dimples setting in his cheeks.

He watched her keenly for a second. The dark grey eyes taking in every detail of her appearance. Lily felt his eyes tracing over her figure. But it wasn't uncomfortable as the blonde had made it. Almost Sirius giving her a watchful eye. Playful and friendly. He wasn't judging her. He already knew how James felt about her.

"You know, he managed to get exactly the right size," he said quietly.

Lily nodded, feeling her throat go dry.

"It fits in all the right places," he said deeply.

She looked at him uncomfortably before gazing at the blonde at the other side of the table.

"Black," the blonde said.

"Hello, _love_," he said quietly. Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. A sarcasm Lily did not pick up on. She thought the girl must obviously know James and the boys well. "Prongs know you're here?"

"No, I don't think so," she replied tightly. Lily watched her purse her lips over the top of her glass. There was a flash of jealousy in her eyes that disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared.

"I was here with my boyfriend," she said. "But he's disappeared. Not that I care. Not now that James is here."

"Don't go there," Sirius said sharply. "Not now."  
She laughed, shrugging his statement off. "Always so dramatic, Sirius," she said.

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes, "I think not."  
"You're right; I want to screw him right this second. When I find him, I _will_." She giggled, standing. Her tone made Lily's blood run cold. "Tell him I want to see him, Sirius." Her eyes flashed briefly with anger. "Tell him."

"I will. But I'm not guaranteeing a good response," he said, rubbing his fingers across his chin, thoughtfully. He lounged back casually in the chair.

She narrowed her eyes briefly, "good evening, Sirius."  
"Goodnight," he replied shortly.

Lily and Sirius watched her prancing off through the crowd.

"Ruddy _bitch_," Sirius said.

"Beg pardon, Sirius?"

"That bitch! If she so much as lays a hand on Prongs I'll hex her all until she wished she hadn't been born!" Sirius growled, rubbing his temples.

"Who is she, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"She wasn't upsetting you, was she?" Sirius asked, fiercely.

"No," Lily lied. "Who is she?"  
"Who's who?" the conversation was cut across by James, who had returned with the drinks.

"No one, Lil," Sirius sighed. "There's gonna be trouble, Prongs," he said deeply, pointing to the girl.

James frowned, biting his lips as he watched her move through the crowd. He ruffled his hair and shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he insisted, "I'm not interested." The frown, however, remained on his face.

Lily stared at him across the table, taking in his features carefully. He was so handsome. The lighting had changed as the evening progressed. The moon was shining loftily overhead, while hundreds of tiny fairy lights, which Lily suspected were real fairies, twinkled around the patio. The lighting seemed to make James' eyes glow golden brown. The colour a flapjack went when cooked to buttery perfection.

I want to date him, she groaned to herself. Sirius and James were in deep conversation. He looked adorable when he was passionate about the conversation, as he was now.

_**I want to say it so badly, **_

_**But what will he understand,**_

_**Of everything I have done?**_

_**It won't work!  
Then he'll just leave.**_

She sighed, wondering how long James could remain interested. Surely he wasn't actually serious about having a relationship with a prostitute, even if she agreed to scrap her job.

She remembered what Derek had told her that afternoon.

_Don't you dare let your personal feelings get in the way of your work. You promised they wouldn't._

He was right, she and James never could be. Or could they?

James sighed, slowly turning his gaze to the woman he adored. He really wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her at that moment. His heart was aching that she was near, and yet not his. It's all for show, he told himself.

Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? He really found it hard to understand her reasoning at times. She couldn't actually be attached to her job. She couldn't enjoy it that much. If she really did like sex that much, he'd have her every second they were alone together. He would do anything to please her.

And if they were together, she'd never need to work again. He earned so much in his job; he could easily support them both on his salary, while having a rather luxurious lifestyle at the same time.

_**She's hiding something from me,**_

_**I have no clue what it is,**_

_**And why does she refuse to ever become,**_

_**The lover that I need? **_

"Want to dance?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

He offered his hand and led her out into the centre of the floor. Just as he moved his arm around her waist, a slow song started to play. He grinned, sturdily twirling her around the floor. Her lips curved upwards, it felt good to be in his arms this way. She looked deeply into the intense hazel of his eyes. Gold met emerald. Their surroundings melted away. There was no-one else. Just Lily, James and the dance-floor.

She took a step in closer, feeling his arms tighten further around her waist.

_**Feel the scent of love,**_

_**It sweeps silently by,**_

_**A short second,**_

_**Can everything that lives here,**_

_**Get to feel harmony.**_

"Lily," he breathed into her red curls.

"James…" she said softly. He continued to twirl her, in and out.

"James," she repeated more loudly.

He looked up, the mixture of lust, affection and love startling her. They continued to dance more robustly. She was torn between finishing the phrase and kissing him passionately.

"James, I want to date you," she said deeply.

* * *

**So, hope you liked that! Hmmm. The lyrics are actually the English translation from the song Can You Feel the Love Tonight, from the Lion King. **

**The first set was the Danish version, the middle two Norwegian that I changed slightly to fit, and the last are Swedish.**

**I will probably use other lyrics from Lion King song translations. I like them, these fitted better and are prettier than the English. **

**Please review! **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	12. Press, Parents and Past Relationships

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 12**

**Press, Parents and Past-relationships **

"James, I want to date you," she said deeply.

He stopped in mid twirl. He stopped still. He stopped still and gaped at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I want to date you," she repeated.

"What?" he said once again, staring at her blankly. "As in _serious_ly?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

She watched his gaze. It flickered up and down over her body before once again returning to her face. His mouth then upturned in a smile.

"Suits me just fine," he said.

"Is that a yes?" she asked him, staring hopefully into his buttery golden eyes.

"Yes, Lily Evans, I believe it is," he grinned wolfishly.

He dropped his lips onto hers and they stood there passionately kissing on the dance floor. He took a step closer to her, running his tongue over her lips.

Lily felt the thought pacing through her mind, that this was entirely inappropriate for their settings. But she quickly silenced her inner-arguments and concentrated on the feeling of James Potter's lips powerfully pressing against hers. She allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth, feeling it swirling precisely, wiping away all her conscious thoughts.

She wrapped her arms tightly around James' neck. Her _boyfriend_, she thought happily. She giggled slightly against his lips. But James was having none of it. He was seriously concentrating on their making-out session; he wanted no distractions from his prize. His tongue stroked forward, smiting her tongue, silencing her.

He caught the succulent flesh between his upper teeth and own tongue, nipping at it, affectionately. Lily nuzzled her nose against his. Their bodies were touching and their faces pressed together as they drunk each other in. Lips entwined, cloth against cloth, skin against skin, muscle against muscle, bone against bone. Heart against heart.

The beautiful moment stretched out in-front of them. A moment of happiness, pleasure, joy, acceptance, and a moment where James had succeeded years of throbbing rejection. He had finally won the game he had always been defeated in. It was one he had initiated many years ago and now one that they had finished together. The decision to be together, taken from an act that had been done together. Acceptance. And it felt good to the young James Potter.

Their lips threatened to speed up. To take them to another level of desire. They reigned in their cravings, returning the kisses to innocent, sweet, intoxicating, once again. Their mouths remained open, allowing their love to flow freely between the two adoring partners.

There was a cough behind them. "Prongs, I don't think I've had quite enough alcohol to watch you snog Evans like that!"

James opened his eyes slowly. He blinked wishing the subsequent scene would go away. He glanced at Lily, her shining emerald eyes mirroring the surprise and embarrassment his own hazel orbs were glowing with.

He was surrounded by camera crews and reporters alike. All cameras were turned to him. Him and Lily, that was. He gulped.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter…!"  
"What's you're girlfriend's name?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Mr Potter!"

**Flash**. Cameras snapped up image after image, but James was certain they had all the incriminating evidence they needed.

He glanced up to where his parents were standing. His father shook his head, whether in disappointment or bemusement, James couldn't tell. His mother was watching him carefully, her lips were pursed and her arms folded across her chest, but her eyes were twinkling. She beckoned to him.

"Excuse me," he said, turning away from the press and leading Lily by the arm.

He slowly walked to the pavilion where his parents were situated. His mother stood and led him into the house, Lily and his father close behind them.

They entered the family dining room, where his mother sat at the head of the table. James' father closed the door behind them all, so that they were away from the prying ears of the press.

His mother fixed him with a firm gaze. He sat next to her, while his father went to sit the other side of her. He coaxed Lily to sit next to him. He placed his arm around the back of her chair and fixed his parents with a stare of equal intensity.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Mrs Potter asked finally.

"Mum, this is Lily Evans," he said softly.

"Girlfriend?" she asked cheekily.

"Yes, Mum," James said, ruffling his hair. Lily decided this couldn't be a good sign. James had told her in seventh year that since he'd grown up, he only ruffled his hair when he was nervous. She thought if James was nervous in-front of _his_ parents, she should be pretty scared too.

"How long?"

"Just now, actually," he said proudly. "She agreed to come as my date for this evening, but tonight she agreed to be my girlfriend. We were… celebrating." He said, at loss for a better word.

Mr and Mrs Potter shared a smile. "Lovely, James, honey," his Mother alleged. His father winked at the young couple. James grinned back at them, while Lily bit her lip.

"You're a lucky man, son. She's lovely," Mr Potter said.

"Isn't she just?" James said, glancing lovingly at her. He pressed a kiss to her backhand, pulling their entwined hands to lips. He then rested them back in his lap.

"So, Lily, what's your job? What do you do for a living?" Mrs Potter asked.

Lily blinked and James gazed at her in shock.

"Sorry?" he finally said.

"Your Mother asked Lily what her job was, keep up, James, son," Mr Potter teased.

"Lily's a…" James tried.

"I'm a…"

"She works in a bar!" James cried out. He rubbed the back of Lily's hand soothingly with the pad of his thumb.

He decided a little white lie, at this point, couldn't hurt. Besides, hopefully it wouldn't be her job for too much longer. What his parents didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"Oh," his mother said. They sat in silence, Lily feeling the scrutiny of the two adults' gazes. The two parents obviously decided to abandon the conversation, when no more explanation was forthcoming.

"James, Gwen was looking for you," his Mother said.

"I know, Sirius pointed her out to me," he replied.

"So you haven't spoken to her then?"

"No, I have nothing to say to her," James stated coldly. "What did she want anyway?"

"To make up with you, by the sounds of it."

"I knew Daniels wouldn't occupy her for long!" he stated angrily.

"Calm down!" His mother said sharply.

"Who is she?" Lily asked. She was scared by the look of loathing on James' handsome features.

"My ex!" James growled. "Left me for some singer. I believe you met her earlier."

"Her?! That blonde girl?! The one Sirius and I were talking too?" Lily exclaimed.

"That's the one, love," James replied.

"But she's so beautiful!" Lily moaned, looking down at her nails.

"Not as beautiful as you, love," James said.

She looked at him, lengthily and sceptically.

"I mean it, love," he looked at her softly, "you are so beautiful to me."

She moved closer to him and planted a soft kiss onto his lips. He tried to deepen the kiss.

"James, you can go home when you're ready," his mother said. "We'd better get back."

"Okay, goodnight, Mum, Dad," he gave them both a brief hug.

"Goodnight, Mr, Mrs Potter," Lily said, shaking their hands.

James' mother smiled, pulling her into a hug, "good-evening, Lily, dear."

The parents left the dining room, closing the door behind them and leaving Lily and James to their privacy.

James pulled her closer to him, so that she was sitting across his lap in the chair. He kissed her softly. "Wow, she must like you. She's never hugged any of my girlfriends I've brought home before." He stroked her cheek tenderly.

Lily closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his touch. "Really?"

"No." he kissed her again, intensifying it for a moment. "So, my love, are you ready to go back to my apartment?" he asked, running his hands up and down her sides.

She felt happiness trailing through her veins.

She nodded, "yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, I just need to say goodnight to Sirius, Remus and Pete, then we can leave," he raised an eyebrow.

"Right," she melded her lips passionately with his.

They found the boys easily and hastily bid them goodnight. James started walking towards the front of the house, Lily by his side. He lent her back against one of the walls and kissed her. He pulled away to gaze into her eyes.

"James!" A sickly sweet, female voice interrupted them.

He turned. "Gwen," he narrowed his eyes.

"James," she said, obviously not deterred.

"We were just leaving," he told her.

"Couldn't you hang around for a bit?" she purred.

"We were just leaving," he repeated firmly.

"Come on, James, it's awfully early to be leaving."

"Don't you have a boyfriend," he asked irately.

She shrugged it off, "he's around here somewhere."

"Goodnight, Gwen," he said.

"James!" she pleaded.

"Goodnight," he closed the back door behind Lily and himself, hearing the loud sighs of the strop Gwen was pulling outside.

"Right, home," he said, taking Lily's hand more tightly in his own.


	13. What You Make Me

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 13**

**What You Make Me**

"Wow, it's a nice place you've got here," Lily said, gazing around the living room of James' apartment.

He smiled, following her gaze. "It's only supposed to be temporary. I want to buy somewhere bigger when I settle down."

She bit her lip gently, "did… did Gwen use to live here with you?" she finally asked.

"No," James said, putting his arms around her, "she only stayed here a couple of times, but she never stayed for an extended period of time." He looked at her thoughtfully, "I've never had any girl live in my apartment, actually. The closest I've got to living with a girl is the Head's Common Room with you, when we were in seventh year."

"I miss those days," she said softly.

"Me too," he dropped a kiss to her slender neck. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, several times," she smiled at him softly.

"It's true, you know," he kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

"You make me beautiful, James," she said quietly.

"What?" he frowned, confused.

"Me, this is what you make Me." She pointed to herself and then him in turn, "You make me feel beautiful, loved… worthy of your love." She looked away from him, down-casting her gaze. "But I'm not. I'm some cheap, trashy slag. I'm not good enough for you. You're a Quidditch star and I'm… I'm a bloody prostitute."

"Of course you are, Lily." he placed his thumb under her chin, forcing her to raise her gaze to look in his hazel eyes. "This isn't you, not really… you're not supposed to be a prostitute. It's not your character, and it isn't you…"

"I am!" she interrupted.

"But until you realise it, there's nothing that can be done. _You_ have to make this decision yourself. You have to realise who you really are…"

"But…"

"And you have to do it yourself." He looked at her deeply, "Merlin, I love you," he breathed.

Lily ignored it, not sure how she would react to the statement if she was to speak. Would she laugh it off? No, she couldn't do that to James' obviously strong feelings. Would she return it? She didn't know, she didn't even know if she loved him.

He stood, "I can show you upstairs if you'd like or would you like a drink first?"

"Upstairs sounds good," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lovely," he smirked.

She walked over to him, swaying her hips seductively. She took his hand, "come on then, Mr Potter."

He blinked, "let's go."

They couldn't control themselves any longer. They had been all evening. But not now. They were alone, in his bedroom. No, there was no way, or reason, to stop themselves.

His lips dropped hastily and passionately onto Lily's. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She entwined her fingers in his dark, messy hair, running her tongue over his lips. He did not hesitate to give her entrance.

His hands moved up to the back of her dress, catching the fastenings. He slipped the straps off her shoulders, and pushed it down over her waist. His eyes snapped open briefly to gaze at her lustfully. She grinned, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, before running her hands down his chest and expertly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

James moaned against her mouth, enjoying the feeling of their tongues wrestling and her skin pressing hotly against his. He unclasped her bra as she pushed him down onto the bed. She felt him massaging her breasts and sighed happily.

"James," she said breathily.

He ran his hands through her fiery red hair as she stretched her body out of top of his. He gave a hiss as their lower bodies came into contact. She felt heat spreading through them as he gave her a suggestive smirk. She returned the gesture, almost giddily. She found it so hard to believe someone as amazing as James could want her so deeply and so exclusively. He felt blissfully happy at the obvious feelings emanating from Lily.

He didn't spare another thought, as that second she turned her figure, straddling his waist so that her back was to his face. He felt her unbuckle his belt hastily and then she made just as quick work of the buttons on his trousers.

He could feel her driving him completely over the edge. He hovered between satisfaction and insanity. He watched her run her tongue over her lips and leaving a thin layer of moisture. He desperately longed to kiss those beautiful, fully formed lips. She was still focused on his lower body, pulling off his dark navy boxer shorts. He gasped as she turned to give him a knowing look. Lily drove him mad, and the worst thing for James, was that she fully well knew this fact.

She turned onto her stomach so that she was flat on top of him. She made no objections when he rolled her onto her back to reverse their positions. Instead, she reached up to give him a very passionate kiss on his moist lips.

She reached out eagerly and pulled her knickers off. James laughed at her impatience. It filled him with great contentment to know that she desired him to such an extent.

He gave her what she wanted. He pushed his hardness abruptly inside her. She gave a loud moan, placing her arms around his neck. He growled against her throat, pressing short, hungry kisses on her pale skin.

She screamed his name as the bed began to rock against the apartment wall. He panted, enjoying every second of completeness.

It made him realise how much Lily really was to him. They would always be more than physical; their very souls were attached during the moments of passionate love.

He could feel the burning friction of their bodies, his vision filled with red as he thrust his head into the back of the pillow. She tagged the tender skin of his ear lobe with her tongue, teasing, yearning.

"Lily…" he breathed.

He gazed into her green eyes, carefully watching her reactions. He pressed his hips harder into hers, feeling ecstasy spreading through his figure. He sighed rolling off her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing gentle. She looked so beautiful, delicate… _pure_.

He moved closer to her, resting his head on her breast and placing an arm around her middle. "Lily…" he murmured.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, curiously.

"I love you, sweetheat."

"I love you too, James."

The words flowed off her tongue simply, easily. She knew they were the truth. She meant every word. They were reflexive. The action made both her and James realise the truth. Lily really did love James Potter. It both shocked her and made her happy. She was glad her indecisiveness had been solved. She was glad she now knew her true feelings for James.

_I love him_, she repeated to herself.

"I've gotta get you out of that awful place," he said, more to himself than her.

She chewed her lip nervously, frowning. "I… let's not discuss that right now."

He sighed, running his gaze over her young body. Her eyes began to get heavy and soon she was asleep in his arms.

He smiled, running his hands through his hair. It had been a busy day. But it had been worth it. Lily Evans was his girlfriend. _His_.

_**Oh, it's what you do to me; it's what you do to me… **_

He loved her and she was his. Until the end of time…

* * *

**Sorry it's been such a long time coming... I've been so busy with homework, my Welsh Oral is on Monday and I did a two day sailing course on the weekend! :D YAY!**

**It's a little short, but the next chapter should be better!**

**Please review! It would make a great early Birthday present for me! :) **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	14. Two Faces of the Coin

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 14**

**Two Faces of the Coin**

"Do you really have to go?" James Potter whined from his place on his king-sized bed.

Lily Evans gazed at her newly crowned prince charming. "James," she laughed, "you know I have to."

"Do I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Lily asked.

"At least once more, as always, Miss Evans," he replied, cheekily.

She dropped onto the bed next to him, from where she'd been sliding her underwear back on. "James…" she said softly. "Derek asked for me to be back over an hour and a half ago."

James shrugged, placing an arm around her waist, "he can wait. We can't."

Lily rolled her eyes, pecking him on the cheek. "I need to work."

"Or we could run away together, and you'd never have to return to that awful place." He pushed her back down onto the bed and placed feather kisses playfully along the column of her neck.

"James… James," she giggled. "JAMES!" her tone changed. "I'm being serious now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love, Sirius is a bit less, well… serious." He looked at her solemnly.

"Very funny!" Lily snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

James lost his sombre façade at her expression. "I'm sorry," he laughed, "I couldn't help it. Sirius is really starting to rub off on me!" he said hysterically.

"Well, I'm glad you find it funny!" she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Love!" he moved closer to her, reaching out for her. "Let me make it up to you," he said, his tone suggestive. He gazed up and down her body hungrily, very aware he was naked and she was only in her underwear.

He reached out and kissed her superiorly.

This was exactly how it had been about two hours ago. Lily had been preparing to leave and then James had pulled her back into the warm nest of love they had built up over-night.

She covered a yawn up with her hand. The past twelve hours had consisted entirely of sex. From the minute since they first entered his bedroom, they'd shagged, slept briefly and then shagged again.

James had a clearly insatiable appetite for her, an appetite Lily was more than willing to satisfy. She'd enjoyed ever minute with him. He made her feel so wanted, for her and not just for the sex. He'd spent time satisfying her, as well as himself.

It was something Lily wasn't used to. The men at the club would take what they wanted and leave her feeling rather empty. Lily, for once, had no problem matching her bedding partner's fervour.

She slid up, "sorry, James."

He sighed, ruffling his hair. He watched her slide on her dress and brush her hair. Then he stood and pulled on clean boxers, loose slacks and a blue shirt. Lily padded over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, once again.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too, Lil." His eyes wandered over her. The hazel lovingly caressing her skin. He bent to kiss the hollow of her neck. Lily let out a soft gasp, her breath hitching in her throat. His gaze flickered over her once more.

"Come on then," he said, reluctantly.

* * *

_**BREAKING NEWS**_

_**POTTER AND HIS MYSTERY WOMAN**_

_**Breaking news from the Potter's charity ball proves that our most eligible bachelor, none other than Quidditch Captain, James Harold Potter, has found a new love interest.**_

_Last night's charity ball, hosted by Potter's parents, Megan and Richard Potter, was interrupted by a rather heated meeting between a young couple. The young couple in question is, of course, James Potter and his mystery madamoiselle._

_The girl, a fiery redhead made her first public appearance with Potter at the ball. We know little of her, a shade on Potter's previous girlfriend, rich model for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Gwen Michaels. Reporters for the Prophet have made many enquires into her identity before an explanation could be provided. _

_The redheaded girl in question is called Lily Evans, according to our many sources. She was Head Girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year of 1978, a teachers' favourite. She got outstanding in all her O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s but mysteriously disappeared after this occurrence. She is said to have been the love interest of James Potter since the tender age of fourteen, both being in the same house and year. The Prophet could gain no statement from her former teachers, though we did hear from a former student from Potter and Evans' year, who said "Potter and Evans had a rocky relationship of explosive arguments." _

_We also have an unconfirmed belief that Lily Evans in-fact works at Derek Clarke and Harold Denman's exuberant club, The Fantasie. The argument comes from Lucius Malfoy, who insists he has seen Evans and Potter there many times. _

_The main question to now be seen to is, has Potter found the perfect woman to spend the rest of his life with? Only the future will tell us. Watch this space for updates on our favourite couple._

_**Reported by Rita Skeeter.**_

He threw the paper down fiercely. How dare she!? What the hell did she think she was playing at? Lily was Potter's _girlfriend_?! Or so the press said.

The picture on the cover attracted his eyes. It was of Lily and Potter snogging passionately. The figures in the picture jumped apart suddenly, obviously surprised by their company.

Derek's dark eyes wandered over the article in disbelief for the thousandth time that morning. It had started off as a normal morning; one of the girls, a docile blonde, had brought him coffee in bed and the daily copy of The Prophet. That's where it'd had gone downhill. His Lily was staring widely up from the pages, her green eyes exposed in shock.

He'd sat bolt upright, nearly spilling scalding coffee down his front. He had then taken a swig of coffee and a calming breath before proceeding to read the offending article.

What he'd read had shocked him. He'd been furious. He still was.

But business had proceeded as usual. He'd greeted customers and guided them to their partners. As he'd waited in the foyer, he'd re-read the article, looking for anything that might suggest this was all some sick joke.

"Sorry I'm late," she dumped her coat on the surface next to him.

"Lily," he said quietly, not raising his gave to meet hers. His features were a perfect mask of calm but on the inside he was silently fuming. He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing. "Good night?"

"Yes, it was great. Thank you for encouraging me to go!" she gave him a love stricken smile.

He growled slightly; but in her ecstatic mood, Lily didn't notice. "Potter treat you well?"

"Yeah, like a Queen!"

He frowned, the poetic images sickening him. "Do anything interesting at the party?" he hinted.

"Not really! I saw some of my old school-mates, but that's about all," she lied, finally feeling guilty.

"Are you sure?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, Derek!" she said defensively. "What time's the first appointment for me?"

"One o'clock."

"I'm going to rest; I'll be in the Royale Suite at ten-to."

He watched her walking off, and glared at her back. She'd lied to him. Actually lied to him.

He narrowed his eyes. He would never forgive her for this, lying was intolerable in his books and Lily Evans had done just that.

* * *

James sat down in his apartment. He was shattered. Between the party and making incessant love to Lily Evans, he hadn't got much sleep.

She was amazing, wonderful, beautiful and sexy, all at the same time. And the greatest thing was, she was his. She wasn't yet his exclusively, but she would be.

He reached out for the day's copy of The Prophet, eager to read the latest Quidditch write-ups. The story that greeted him on the front cover shocked him greatly.

He made his mind up quickly to hide this article from Lily. That was if Derek didn't show it to her first.


	15. Tension on Both Sides

**Hi, I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up. My GCSE's have just started, so I'm having to spend all my time revising.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the long awaited Chapter 15 of Colours of the Night.**

**Here it is! **

* * *

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 15**

**Tension on Both Sides**

She walked out into the bar, her heels tapping rhythmically against the polished floors. She sighed, pushing a lock of hair out of her green eyes. Her fiery curls fell entrancingly down her back, warming her shoulders with a poetic glow. She was dressed in nothing but a turquoise blue, lace affair that left little of her body to the imagination. She sauntered over to where Derek was; feeling the eyes of men welding to her with what she knew to be looks of passion.

When she came into line with the bar, she was met with a very familiar face.

"James?"

"Hello, darling, how're you doing?" he asked, a cheeky grin rising across his handsome features.

She forced a smile to her features, she couldn't afford to loose control here. "I am well, James," she lied, turning her head away from him. "Uh… how are you?"

"I am also well," he said, his voice suggesting levels of seduction and also triumph. He knew they were both hiding a very dangerous secret.

She adjusted her earring, while biting her lip. She looked to where Derek was serving James a drink.

She turned slowly to gaze around the room. A group of men in one corner were flirting with a blonde girl. She was new to the club and still nervous of the job. It reminded Lily of herself when she had first come here.

* * *

_The steps were a polished stone as Lily walked up them. Her trainers, which had holes in them due to overuse, squeaked as she treaded and squelched water out of the sides._

_She gazed up at the regal gold lettering, which stated proudly that this was "The Fantasie"._

_She swallowed, pulling her thin jacket around her slight figure, more tightly. Her jeans were ripped and her clothes smelt; she had nowhere else to go. She needed this job; it was the only way forward._

_Nervously, she pushed open the red-painted, wooden door. It creaked as it opened, but the room inside it gave a gentle warmth, something Lily hadn't felt since she'd left her Father's house the previous week. _

"_Hello…" she said, timidly to a man standing across the hallway. _

_He walked over to her. "Why, hello," he said._

"_Uh… hi. I'm Lily Evans, I heard that you helped girls who had nowhere else to go," she said, quietly. _

"_Yes, we do, but you'll have to work for it," he said, his voice deep and commanding. It made Lily feel strangely calm. _

"_I… uh… sort of realised that," she said, softly. She played with one red curl around her finger. They were still wet, as she had walked through the rain, that afternoon. _

"_Well, you are a pretty thing aren't you?" he said, thoughtfully. "My name's Derek, by the way, Derek Clarke. Now, let's get you inside and get you dry. Then we can start you working." He winked at her and led her through the building. _

* * *

"Well, I must be off," James said, softly.

Their eyes met, hazel melting into green. He sighed softly, standing. He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Derek watched the exchange with eagle eyes, watching for any sign that Lily was in a relationship with the dark haired man.

"Goodnight, Lily," he said softly.

"Night, James."

It took Lily half a minute to realise he had placed a balled up piece of parchment inside her palm.

At that moment a customer came up to the till, asking for her services. She hid the scrap of paper on the desk, behind a vase on roses, in the Royale Suite.

She allowed her body to be taken in rough love-making, while her mind was filled with the man she loved and wondering what the scrap of parchment said. Perhaps James had had second thoughts, perhaps he had found someone better. She didn't know if she could bear to lose him. Not now. Not so soon after they had finally found one another.

She blocked out the customer's cries for some other love, breathing "James" inaudibly.

He left and she put her clothes back on, wiping her brow. She padded over to the counter and grabbed the paper. She slowly unfolded it.

_Lily, _

_My place, 1 a.m. _

_See you there, my love. _

_James x _

She blinked. She blinked again. How stupid did James think she was? She couldn't go round there. If Derek found out he'd be furious. She could lose her job. And she couldn't risk that.

A certain part of her knew that she was going to go anyway. And she smiled at that. She'd never been rebellious in school, but a secret love affair had a certain romantic quality and excitement that Lily just couldn't describe. It was similar to the great novels and films, where the hero and heroine have to hide their love. In her fairytale story, Lily was the princess, the damsel in distress, who needed saving from the wicked witch or dragon, whom she named Derek for the time being, by her prince, who was obviously crowned James.

She realised she had lingered in the suite for long enough and decided that she ought to join Derek at the bar.

He fed her a long line of customers, working her hard. He was distant that evening, though Lily could not decide why. Finally he told her to finish with her last customer and then go to bed.

It was one-thirty by the time Lily finished. She stood up, worried that she was late to see James. She changed and apparated straight into his apartment, figuring that she had already been invited in.

When she entered, James was pacing about his living room. When he heard the 'pop' of her entrance, he turned quickly to look at her. His face widened in recognition, before a frown to the place of his greeting.

"You're late," he stated.

"I'm sorry," she said simply. She stepped forward and gave him a passionate 'hello' kiss.

He smiled against her lips, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said truthfully.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," he said tensely.

She walked behind him and massaged his shoulders. "We knew it would be," she said, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"It doesn't have to be," he said, turning to her and placing his hands on her waist.

"James, don't… please," she pleaded, pushing herself out of his inviting arms. She could feel tears forming in her emerald eyes.

"What? What is it?!" James asked sharply.

"Nothing."

"Yes, it is. What's happened?" he lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. They shone with worry.

"It's just… Derek's being so hard lately. Keeps giving me extra shifts and he's… h-he's really distant. I could do without you starting on me to…" she put her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, I wasn't starting on you, baby. I was just worried, and I've missed you, and I… I love you," he breathed into her ear. "Please, baby…"

She smiled, "I love you too."

"No more tears?" he asked.

"No more tears," she confirmed. "Now, I know for a matter of fact, that you have a very nice bed in this apartment of yours." She stated slyly.

He grinned, "I believe I do. Do you wanna put that theory to the test, darling?"

"Why, James, I thought you'd never ask," she teased.

He lifted her in a bridal fashion and walked slowly into the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and removed his shirt and trousers. He then lay out on top of her. He kissed her harshly, enjoying every second with her. She parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance. His hands slipped down her body and she moaned his name.

She sat up and undid her skirt and top. She flipped him onto his back and straddled him. He stroked her cheek tenderly, as she bent to give him another kiss.

All thoughts of Derek, the club and the customers were lost, as Lily Evans gave herself to James Potter fully.


	16. The Uncovering of Secrets

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 16**

**The Uncovering of Secrets**

She stood, feeling his eyes on her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the club, I have to before Derek wakes up," she said calmly, though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You're not going back," he said sharply. His voice held an edge of coldness in it. One that Lily was not used to hearing from James.

"James… I have to," she said bending next to him.

"Why?" he said harshly, turning his head to look away from her.

"Because it's my job… and I've lived there for so long… and I'd have nowhere else to go," she cut off.

"You could stay with me," he said, "I am your boyfriend, you know."

"Yes, but…"

"Do you enjoy your job, Lily?" he asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, no…" she said softly, "but Derek couldn't manage without me."  
"You're thinking about Derek in all this! The man's been exploiting you all this time!" he said angrily.

"But…"

"No 'buts', Lily. He's been using you; he doesn't give a damn about you!"

"That's not true!" Lily insisted tearfully.

"It is and you know it!" James snapped.

"It isn't true, and I won't believe it!" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop being so idealistic!" he said tiredly. "Life isn't always perfect."

"No! It isn't! I learnt that the day my father threw me out!" she exclaimed. "But what about you, James? What do you know about the pressures of life? You're parents have spoilt you from day one… you're a big Quidditch Star. You don't even live in the real world!"

"To hell with my parentage, that's not what this is all about!"

"But its true though, isn't it?" she said. "You're used to getting exactly what you want, and you're not now, so you're sulking."

"I am not sulking!"

"Yes, you are, James. Who does this affect most?" she asked, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Well why the hell don't you do something about it then?" he said.

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore," she said sharply.

"Fine then, go back to your bloody club!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, Lily?"

"Derek?!"

The corridor was lit with a milky flame from the torch he was holding.

"I've been looking for you! Where the hell have you been?"

Harold came to stand behind Derek, he too looked angry.

"You found her?" he asked Derek gruffly.

"Yeah, I have," Derek was staring angrily at her. His harsh gaze on her was unwavering. "Come, Lily, we're going into the office to discuss this."

She followed him into the office. She'd only been in here once before, when she'd first arrived.

* * *

"_And this, darling, is my office. It's off bounds to all of you girls, nothing interesting but paperwork. But I will need to take your details and you need to sign the working contract," he pushed her in gently. _

_The room was crimson red, with large velvet red curtains. In the centre of the room were two desks and some chairs that were covered in the same velvet as the curtains. The desks were covered in piles of paperwork and at the back of the room was a filing cabinet. Derek went over to the cabinet and picked out a file and some forms. _

"_Take a seat, Lily, dear."_

_She sat slowly in the nearest chair and Derek sat opposite. Another man was sat in the chair next to Derek's. He had greying red hair and deep blue eyes. _

"_And this is Harold, Lily, dear. He's my business partner," Derek said. _

"_Nice to meet you, sir," she said, embarrassedly._

"_New one, Derek?" Harold asked. _

"_Yeah," he paused. "Right then, let's get your details, darling."_

_Lily nodded. Oh well, no going back now. _

"_So, what's your full name?" Derek asked, a quill poised over his parchment._

"_Lily Marie Evans," she said, nervously crossing her ankles together. _

"_Beautiful," Derek said. "And you're a witch, right?"  
"Yeah, course."_

"_Great. And are you a virgin?" he asked. _

"_Uh… yeah." She blushed. "Guess that isn't that great for this job."  
"We'll get it sorted, darling," he said, "not to worry. But a beautiful thing like you? That's a surprise! No-one tried anything?"_

"_Oh, I've had plenty of interest." She sighed, "Just, it's never really bothered me." _

"_Not to worry, darling, not to worry." _

* * *

The office hadn't changed much in the years since Lily had been there. The velvet curtains were drawn and papers were still piled high on the desk. Derek and Harold sat on the two chairs most central to the room. Her boss was grimacing at her.

"Take a seat, Lily," his voice wasn't calming or kind as it had once been.

She sat, fearful of incurring his anger further. She sat silently, waiting for either man to make any comment.

Finally, Derek broke the silence. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I… I… uh… was with a friend," she said, not looking into his grey eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Lily! You and I both know _exactly_ where you were!" he snapped. His eyes were flashing, with barely restrained fury. She knew at any moment the last of his restraint would snap.

"Where? How would you know?" she asked, fear rushing, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had never been so bold as to speak to Derek like this.

"You were with Potter. Do not take me for a fool, Lily. DON'T!" he was yelling at her now. "You _were _with _him! _Weren't you!?"

It was not a question that he expected an answer for, but Lily responded anyway.

"Yes, I was."

"I KNEW IT!" he roared.

"Derek, I…"

"ENOUGH!" he cut her off. "You want to know how I knew?"

She nodded.

He reached down inside one of the desk drawers and pulled out a copy of The Prophet. He chucked it at her, pacing backwards and forwards as she read it. She scanned the article with her eyes, lingering on the picture of her and James kissing passionately.

"Well?" Derek asked.

"I can't deny any of it," Lily said bending her head in shame. She didn't look into his eyes, she couldn't.

"So you are dating Potter?"

"Yes."

His voice had a very dangerous edge to it. "So, you're dating someone, even though you are working as a prostitute?"

"I never thought of it like that," she said quietly.

"You have to end it," he said lowly.

"What?" she looked at him, wide shock shining in her green eyes.

"Go to him… tell him it's over," Derek said.

"No," she stood up and backed away from him. "NO!"

"YOU CAN'T BE A LOVER AND A WHORE!"

"Well, I quit then!"

"What? Lily?"

She edged towards the door.

"How can you say that?" he asked. "After all I've done… you can't just leave now!"

"I don't need you anymore." She yelled at him. "All my life you made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me. But James loves me… he loves me, Derek, _he loves me… _and that is worth everything!"

"What are you doing? Lily? Stop, right now. Just **stop**!"

"No, I'm leaving. I'm leaving you, I'm leaving Harold, I'm leaving The Fantasie!" she yelled at him. "Goodbye, Derek, goodbye."

She turned to walk out the door.

"Lily," Derek called quietly. "You're dying."

"You're lying," Lily said, narrowing her eyes.

"No, darling, the doctor said."

"What?" she looked at him deeply. "Goodbye, Derek."

She turned and walked out the door and into the street.

_I'm dying. _

She thought to herself. She walked further along the street, sparing one last glance at the club that had been her home for the past four years, before apparating away.


	17. Many Meetings

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 17**

**Many Meetings**

"James," she knocked on the door, shouting through the letter box. "JAMES!"

She finally heard footsteps stamping down to the door, before it opened, flooding the corridor with a harsh glow.

"Lily, what the hell are you doing here, at this time in the morning?" he asked rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Are you throwing me out?" she asked worriedly. She needed James; this was the last place for her. The only person she could turn to. What the hell was she going to do if he was to end it?

"No," he said slowly, ruffling his hair. It didn't improve the state of it.

"James… I…I left," she said, turning her gaze away from him.

"The club?" he asked.

"Yes…"

His face lit up. "For good?" he asked.

"Yes." She sighed.  
He grinned widely at her. "Lily, darling, that's brilliant!" he said, swinging her around. "We'll be able to be a real couple now! We won't have to sneak around. Oh, darling! That's great!"

He kissed her soundly on the lips and carried her inside the flat, kicking the door shut with his foot. He laid her down on his sofa and continued to kiss her harshly on the lips. He lay himself down, his body on top of hers. He continued to kiss her, his lips meandering down her neck.

"James, no," she said, pushing his face away from hers. "We need to go to St Mungo's."

"Why?" he said, his worried hazel eyes boring into her green ones. "Lil?"

She hesitated, wondering which the best way to tell him was. She was sure she loved him and didn't want to hurt him. Although she knew there was no other way. She _had _to tell him.

"Derek said I'm dying," she said slowly.

"What?" James asked, jumping up off the sofa. His gaze fell harshly on her, brow creasing. "You can't be. No way!"

"I'm sorry, James," she said, unsure how she could comfort him when in her heart she felt just the same way.

He turned to her in panic. "But… it's not fair. Why is this happening? WHY, LILY, WHY…?"

She watched him as he began to pace. His frown increased and his eyes darkened in anger.

This was not how he had intended it to be. Not her leaving the club and dying. He would have dated her for a few more months, then proposed, then they would have gotten married and finally had a family of their own. This was not the way the story was supposed to end. The hero always disappeared with the heroine after they had finished a battle against the evil they needed to defeat.

He turned once again to gaze at her, "this is taking the piss," he said slowly. "Why?"

"James," Lily said sweetly, "stop moaning about it and get me to St Mungo's."

He looked at her deeply before slowly nodding. "Yeah."

* * *

"Lily?"

She turned around quickly to see a young woman with long dirty blonde hair, in healing robes running towards her. The robes billowed behind her as she ran.

"Marlene?" Lily asked.

The other woman pulled her into a deep embrace. "Lil," she said softly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Marly," Lily replied.

Marlene pulled back to gaze at her face with her silvery blue eyes. "Merlin… it's been so long. What happened? You just disappeared. Went to your house… and your Dad…"

"Yeah, I get it… and honestly, Marly, I don't want to talk about it right now." Lily said.

"Yeah, I get ya. Later, right?" she asked, giving Lily a faint smile.

Lily nodded quietly. "Ummm, Marly, I need to see a healer… now."

"Well I'm a healer…"

Lily cut her off, "I'd rather someone else… just until we've talked."  
Marlene nodded, "I'll go and get someone for you."

"Thanks."

Marlene gave James a confused look, who just smiled back, before she ran off to get Lily a healer.

* * *

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, Mr Potter." The healer said, holding a clipboard to her chest.

"But…" James argued.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, "it's a hospital policy."

"She's my girlfriend, though…" James said; worry shining in his hazel eyes.  
"James, leave it," Lily silenced him. "Please."

"Lily?"

"Just wait out here, like the healer says." Lily replied, ruffling his hair and bending to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He took it, parched.

He watched her leave the room, following the healer carefully. He sat in one of the chairs that were lining the walls of the waiting room. The room was cold white, with dreary grey blinds, designed to knock out the sun and all hope for people waiting. He sighed resting his head against the wall. So much had happened in the last twelve hours. First their argument, then Lily returning from the club, after leaving and finally discovering that for some reason, she was supposedly dying. He yawned; it was too early in the morning for this.

He closed his eyes, wearily. He wondered how long this was going to take, and whether it was worth finding a fire-place to contact the coach and say he wouldn't be able to make practice.

He heard a young boy's voice but didn't turn to look. "Look, Mum, it's James Potter!"

James leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He could feel sleep tugging at his conscience but the worry for Lily kept him awake. He heard footsteps coming closer and opened his eyes slowly.

"Mr Potter, sir?" in front of him stood a young boy with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked up at James, nervously. James watched him shift from foot to foot.

A chunky woman came up behind the boy, looking flustered. "Now, Harry, you mustn't bother Mr Potter," she said. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem," James said softly, smiling gently at the boy. "Harry…" he said thoughtfully, "that's a nice name. I want to call my son Harry."

"You have a son?" the boy asked incredulously.

"Nah," James replied, "but I'm hoping one day."

"You really want a son called Harry?"

"Yep, it's a lovely name," James winked. "So, you like Quidditch?" he guessed, looking at Harry's shirt which had "Puddlemere United" emblazoned on it.

"Yeah," the boy nodded enthusiastically. "And Puddlemere United are my favourite."

James grinned, "I can see that."

"Could I… could I have your autograph?"

"Course you can," James grinned.

He borrowed a quill and some parchment off one of the passing healers. She was young and rather excited that a famous Quidditch player was asking her for stationary. He quickly wrote out his signature along with a personal note.

_To the boy with the best name._

_Love and wishes, Harry._

_Love J. Potter. X_

The boy grinned happily at him. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem."

The door behind them opened and out walked a very tired looking Lily. James jumped up and strode over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Harry was staring at Lily in amazement that the prophet had been telling the truth for once. His mother quickly turned him away to give the young couple some privacy.

"Nothing. Clear. They couldn't find anything… no matter what they tried," she said softly, biting her lips.

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" he asked, looking deeply into her emerald eyes.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just worried they've missed something…" she trailed off.

"That's pretty unlikely, Lil," he said, resting his lips against her ear and whispering to her.

She nodded against his chest, before favouring him with a wide smile. "I know."

He ran a hand through his hair, "it'll be fine."

She laughed sweetly, "yeah. I don't know what Derek was on about though."

"I dunno, but we'll have to go and see him," James replied darkly.

"Yes, I'm sure he knows more about this," she established, "whether he will be helpful about it, we have yet to find out."

"I will make him be helpful," James growled through gritted teeth, clenching a fist at his side.

"Stop it," Lily sighed, taking his hand in her own.

"Come on," he said, tugging lightly on her hand, "let's go home."

She resisted, routed to the spot. "James…" she said, biting her lip once again.

"What?" he asked, his gaze soft.

She looked at him, pulling a loose lock of red hair behind her ear. "The healers found something else."

James turned to her, kneeling in front of her form, "what is it, Lily?"

"I'm… I'm…" she hesitated, "you're going to be a father," she said finally, bending down to his height.

"W-w…what?" he looked at her with wide eyes. "How?"

* * *

**_I wonder, James, I've no idea! ;)_ **

**Sorry for the long, loooong wait. Exams have been a pain. **

**Anyway, I'm finished now. So lots of writing time! He he. **

**I have lots of fics coming up! :P **

**And come on, you didn't really think I was gonna kill her off, did you? He he! More info on that to come! **

**Please R & R. **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	18. Reassurances and Fights

**Colours of the Night**

**Chapter 18**

**Reassurances**

"W-w…what?" he looked at her with wide eyes. "How?"

"Oh, I dunno, James," she said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips. "_Sex _maybe." She rolled her eyes.

James looked around to check no-one was listening in on their conversation. "No," he snapped, "I didn't mean that. How do you know _I'm _the father anyway?"

"Does it matter?" Lily asked, pulling away from him and rising from her kneeling position. She took a step away from him and he followed, frowning.

"We're still together on this, I thought you wouldn't care who's baby it is." she raised her hands in the air in aggravation.

"James, you promised me we would do things together," she turned to look at him, her eyes mournful and wide, "otherwise I would have stayed at the club. The… _my_ baby needs a father. I need… no, I _want __**you **_to be the father."

James nodded, his mouth dry. "And your baby will have a father. I meant everything I said, Lily. I'm not leaving you."

She smiled and paced back over to him. She kissed him soundly on the lips, before reaching up so that she was level with his ear. She placed a soft, lingering kiss there before continuing. She whispered to him, reassuringly, "Anyway, you are the father."

"How do you know?" he asked quietly, unsurely.

"I'm two months pregnant, exactly… to the day," she breathed, her arms tightly around his biceps.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "to the day?" he repeated, questioningly.

"Yeah," she nodded shyly.

"Which is two months…" he began.

"To the day…"  
"Since we first slept together," he finished excitedly.

Lily nodded, "precisely."

He grinned widely. "I'm gonna be a father!" he exclaimed.

She returned the smile. "And if you remember, I only slept with you that night. Cause we fell asleep together."  
He nodded, "that's right."

"So…"

"So it's definitely mine," he said tenderly, caressing her belly with his eyes.

"Definitely," she promised.

"Yes!"

She giggled, "James, you overgrown child!"

He laughed, moving closer to her and breathing, seductively, "Your overgrown child."

"Oh Merlin, I don't need two!" she exclaimed.

He grinned, "Come on, darling. Let's go home."

She nodded, "that sounds great."

He briefly waved goodbye to Harry as they walked off. The boy grinned at him.

"Lil?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, tightening her grip on his hand.

"If we have a boy, could we call it Harry?" he asked.

"We'll see," she said.

"Pleeeaaaseee?" he pleaded.

"Maybe," she laughed.

"You know I love you."  
"Nice try, James."

* * *

"Lil? Do you want something to eat before we go to talk to Derek?" James yelled from the kitchen.

"I dunno," she said mischievously, "depends what's on offer."

James gave a bark of laughter, hearing the suggestiveness in her voice. "Whatever you want, love."

"James…" she whimpered.

He strode into his sitting room, where she was laid out on his couch. Her red hair fanned behind her head, she looked very sexy and enticing. He bent over her and gave her a soft, succulent kiss on the lips.

"What was it you wanted?" he asked, his heart thumping inside his chest.

"Hmm…" she replied quietly, licking her lips.

He laughed lightly, giving her a soft kiss. She put an arm around his neck to prevent him from moving away. She slid her tongue between his parted lips, searching the crevices of his mouth. She pulled him closer, desperately.

"James…" she murmured against his lips.

He pulled away slightly, "seriously, Lily, do you want any food?"  
"Yeah, in a bit. Please, James, I want you," she looked at him hopefully.

He smiled. "Well, what my lady wants, my lady gets," he said cheekily.

"Well then…" she said in a seductive tone, "you know what to do."

* * *

"DEREK!" James yelled. "DEREK CLARKE!"

"James, please, shh," Lily said, obviously unnerved.

"No, we have unfinished business," he said sharply.

"James, you're making more of it than it's worth," she breathed, nervously.

"Am I?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah," she breathed. "James, I'm scared. Do we have to do this?"

"What do you have to be scared about?" he asked. "And yes, Derek has gotten away with a lot of crap for too long."

Lily watched him carefully, pausing. "Please," she said in alarm.

"Come on," he said. His tone came out more harshly than he intended.

She followed him silently, feeling tears forming in her eyes. He took her hand powerfully in his. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, "just worried."

"It'll be okay, Lil. I promise," he moved in to kiss her cheek lightly. "I love you."

She nodded, moving her head so that their lips met.

"Let's go."

They were met by Harold. His eyes swept over them, pausing at their clasped hands. "Back so soon, Lily? I'm sure Derek can find some jobs for you."

James narrowed his eyes at him. "No, thank you," he growled.

"Temper, temper. You should leave the girl where she belongs, as it isn't with you," he continued.

"Lily doesn't belong here," James scoffed. "I want to see Derek. _Now._"

"Very well," Harold said, ushering them into the office.

Derek was sitting in the office, looking at paperwork, when they entered. He looked up when he heard the closing of the door.

"Lily…" he drawled.

She looked at him with wide eyes, obviously startled at his tone. "D...D…D-Derek."

He grinned, "Were you after something in particular?"

"Yes, actually!" James snapped, thumping a fist on his desk.

"James, please," Lily said, grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

"No, Lily," James said strictly, his eyes still fixed on the other man. "I want to know what the fck you're playing at, Derek."

The other man merely raised an eyebrow. "What the fck _I'm _playing at, Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah!" James said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Derek asked callously, rising from his sitting position at the desk.

"You tell my Lily she's dying, what the fck was that about?" James growled. "We've been at St Mungo's all morning, they couldn't find a thing."

"Yeah, I doubt they would've," he replied bleakly.

"What are you talking about?" James said darkly, "start making some sense… or I'll knock some into you."

The other man merely looked at him, smugly.

"James, please…" Lily cried. "You don't have to do this."  
"Yes, I do, Lil," he said sharply. "What the hell is going on?"

"I… I thought Lily might consider staying if I told her she was dying," he admitted.

"So you lied?" Lily said coldly.

"Yes," Derek replied simply.

"You're a sick bastard, Derek Clarke," James said bluntly.

"Aren't we all, Potter?" he said carelessly.

"Yeah, but some more than others," James snarled. "I want you to keep away from her. Do you get me?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, "no-one tells me what to do, Potter! Especially not on my own property!"

James raised a fist, Lily gasped and tried to stop him but it was too late. James swung his hand around so that it connected with Derek's jawline.

"You fcking arsehole." Lily watched in horror as her ex-boss swung his arm around to hit her boyfriend square on the nose.

"Derek! James!" she cried. _The wands. _Her eyes searched the room carefully; she was desperate to disarm them. Derek's wand lay on the desk he had previously occupied. She moved over to snatch it up, pausing to grab James' from his pocket.

Neither man noticed, as James threw a kick at Derek's torso. They continued to fight, but it was obvious that the younger, Quidditch-trained James had the higher ground, as Derek began to weaken. James finally managed to press the tiring man to the floor. Just as he was about to mercilessly beat the other man up; Lily stepped in between them, shielding Derek's body with her own.

"Enough!" she pleaded. "James, we're going home."

"Yes, that sound a good idea," he said stiffly. He led her away without another look in Derek's direction.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lily asked tenderly, as they walked along the wide streets of London.

"I'm fine," James said.

"That hand looks sore."

"Its fine, Lil," he promised, kissing her temple lightly.

"Where are we going?" she asked suddenly, her brow creasing.

"To meet my parents and Sirius for lunch. They asked me to meet them, and I thought you could come too," he said softly.

"Yeah, okay," she smiled, for once feeling like she had her own family. And she did, her, James and the baby. Their baby.

"Er… Lily, can we tell Sirius and my parents about the baby?" he asked, looking at her, studying her face.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," she grinned, too happy to decline his request.

They went into a tiny restaurant, where Sirius and Mr and Mrs Potter were sitting with drinks. James had described it as his favourite restaurant as it was so small, few people would interrupt him.

He offered her a chair, before sitting next to her. He greeted his parents and best friend, before turning to order drinks for Lily and himself.

"How've you been?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Well," James replied.

"I trust you saw the article in the Prophet," James' father asked.

"Yeah, we both did," James grinned.

"Well, Prongs, that's the way to do it," Sirius said.

James shook his head lightly.

The drinks arrived and they ordered food.

"Umm… we have some news, Mum, Dad, Padfoot." James said, resting his hand on Lily's belly.

"What, James?" his mother asked eagerly.

"Lily's pregnant…" he said, clasping her hand tightly and gently caressing her stomach with the other hand.

"Really," his mother said, in excitement.

"James," Sirius said slowly. "Are you… I mean… are you sure it's yours?" Sirius asked, "You know, she was a prostitute!"

Mr and Mrs Potter turned to look at a blushing James and Lily, identical looks of shock implanted on their faces.

"A what?" the both asked, at the same time.


	19. Epilogue

Colours of the Night

**Colours of the Night **

**Epilogue**

Lily sat on the rug, in the front room of 'The Fantasie.' She reached behind her to grab Harry from escaping under one of the table. He crawled away from her faster and Lily reached out to tickle his sides. The little boy giggled as she pulled him into her arms and pressed light kisses all over his soft skin.

She heard the door open behind her and watched as her partner and Harry's father entered the room. He smiled at her, before bending to place a warm hand on their son's head. "The first children are arriving," he told her.

Lily nodded as James sat on the carpet next to her. Their small boy padded his way over to his father and sat crossed-legged opposite him. Lily grinned fondly, watching them interact. "I better go and fetch them then."

The past two years had been very full and busy for the young couple and the club where their love had grown from. It had turned out that the club had been going bankrupt for months, a fact that Lily had only been aware of after she saw the club was for sale. Derek had sought out an early retirement, leaving Harold to sort out the financial mess their 'company' was in. all the so called 'staff' had been left without a job and nowhere to go.

Shortly after the discovery of the club's bankruptcy, James had taken it upon himself, at Lily's request, to buy the building. At first he was at loss as to why she would want to buy a place that had mistreated her so but it soon became obvious as Lily's dreams began to take place. As her pregnancy continued she engaged herself more wholly in her work, until shortly after their baby's birth she was ready to do what she intended.

After James had brought the building Lily had revealed her plan to turn the premises into a childcare nursery. Her beloved had helped to sort the building, along with the help of his closest friends and team-mates. Before long the building was clean and decorated in a way that was much more suitable for children. Then Lily brought in the equipment that was needed for the centre.

James continued his job in the Puddlemere United Team and once Harry was old enough to be around other children, Lily opened the centre. It was a hit and there was no shortage of children to be watched or helpers to care for them. During her working days, Lily kept Harry with her. He was small for his age and had a very sweet temperament. He had his father's build and dark messy hair but his face was adorned with his mother's sweet, almond-shaped, emerald eyes. He was playful and shy around strangers, much like Lily when she was younger.

Lily's pregnancy had been easy enough. Harry had been born on-time in an expensive ward (courtesy of his father) in St. Mungo's. He had been a good weight and had been healthy.

The children began to enter the room and Lily saw to them taking off their coats and putting their lunch boxes away.

James walked back into the room. "I'm off," he said, "have a good day."

Lily nodded, pressing a kiss to his chin, before settling back down to a small child, who was colouring.

"Remember to write that letter to your mother, about her summer ball…" Lily said.

James nodded, "of course." He gave Harry a quick hug and kiss, before leaving.

After the initial shock of Lily's previous job had been gotten over, the Potters had taken an extraordinary liking for her. They were aware she was not after their son for his money but was interested in him for his personality. They loved their grandson and he never wanted for anything.

Derek also loved the boy. Surprisingly, Lily had not prevented him from being in their lives. She still saw him as a father figure; no matter all the ways he had tried to deceive her. He was genuinely sorry for everything that had happened and took an active interest in the subsequent business to his. He also kept a careful eye on all the girls that had previously lived in the club.

Lily's father had died the previous summer and while clearing the house, Petunia had finally released a few items left to Lily in their Mother's will, including her jewellery box much to Lily's delight.

* * *

"Hey," Lily greeted James as she pulled a coat on a small boy.

"I'll wait for parents," he said, "could you fetch something from the office? I left it on your desk."

Lily walked quietly into the office, pausing a few times to wave to a child goodbye. She pushed open the wooden door. The office had smartened up. It was now a pastel blue and the old red velvet curtains had been thrown out. Lily bent to her desk, looking carefully for the item James had sent her for.

Her heart sprung into her throat when her eyes fell upon a small black box. It had a small scrap of parchment tacked to the top, which read simply 'to Lily' in James' messy font.

She picked it up with trembling hands, biting her lip. She tried to open it, but the cover held fast. She tried again… no luck. She sighed and realised she would have to find James to open it for her.

She padded into the hallway, where James was crouched and was talking to one of the older children. "Was this what you meant?" she asked him, catching his eye.

James nodded, quietly saying, "that's it."

The boy standing at his knees pointed out that he had spotted his mother. James patted his back and waved him off, before standing next to his girlfriend.

He took the box off her gently, "well…" he cleared his throat. "These last two years have been great… really great. This is great…" he pointed to the building. "Harry's great…" he paused, "you're great…"

He took her hands in his.

"Anyway, I'm gonna just stop stalling and ask you the question." He got down on one knee," Lily, my love, will you marry me?"

Lily felt tears shining in her eyes as he carefully opened the box. She nodded slowly and allowed him to slip the ring on her finger. And there, in the crowd of workers, children and parents, Lily Evans and James Potter kissed to their new vows of love.

THE END.

* * *

**Kinda sad this is over, it's the fic with the most responses to date.**

**Thanks to all that have helped, read and reviewed. I hope to see you all again in other fics.**

**With love JLF xoxo**


End file.
